Like the high tide takes the sand
by Morgian H. Stone
Summary: Aunque haya pasado un mes desde aquella noche en Portofino, Tony no ha podido dejar de pensar en ello. Así que decide volver a Nueva York con un plan para averiguar porqué no puede sacarse de su cabeza al jodido Capitán América. Lo que no sabe Tony, es que con esa decisión está metiéndose en el lío más grande de su vida./Continuación de "Portofino"
1. Una fiesta de cumpleaños

**Disclaimer:** Estos personajes utilizados no son de mi propiedad. Pertenecen a Marvel y deben su existencia a Stan Lee principalmente y a otros señores importantes.

**Aviso:** Esto es la continuación de mi otro fic "Portofino", así que si no lo has leído te recomiendo que te des una vuelta por él y luego leas este.

**Like the high tide takes the sand**

**Cap.1.- Una fiesta de cumpleaños**

"Every inch revealed  
As my heart is pierced  
Oh, my soul is now exposed"

Tony se giró a ver su paraíso particular por última vez prometiéndose a sí mismo que volvería. Porque realmente la casa era preciosa, escondida en medio de árboles, de tranquilidad y de aire puro, además de ese olor a sal de mar que le perdía. A pesar de que estaba en cierto modo emocionado por el regreso a su verdadero hogar, no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de tristeza. Una parte de él quería seguir metido en esa mansión alejada del mundo, apartado de todo. Pero sabía que había llegado el momento de regresar. En cualquier caso, Portofino había sido un buen refugio.

Se subió a su coche cerrando la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria, como si de esa forma fuera ahora imposible abrirla para salir corriendo. Tras un nuevo suspiro mientras se ponía el cinturón finalmente arrancó en dirección al aeropuerto. Hablar con Jarvis al menos le estaba entreteniendo en ese largo camino.

Coger el avión fue fácil, consiguió pasar desapercibido sin dificultad alguna. El problema real lo tuvo en el aeropuerto estadounidense, donde libró toda una batalla para abrirse paso entre la multitud de periodistas que lo acosaban. No sabía cómo, pero por lo visto alguien había soltado el rumor de que se había suicidado y por lo tanto, su inesperada vuelta estaba dando una gran sorpresa al mundo. Parecía que los medios de comunicación eran propensos a tomarle por muerto.

Las preguntas eran siempre las mismas "¿Es cierto que se fue por su ruptura amorosa con la expresidenta de Industrias Stark, la señorita Potts?", "¿Dónde exactamente ha estado estos dos meses?", "¿Fueron realmente problemas de salud los que lo llevaron a su aislamiento?", "¿Es cierto que recibió las visitas de sus amigos, el resto de Vengadores?", "¿Ha estado en un centro de desintoxicación tal y como afirma Harbis Dawson?"…

¿Quién era ese Harbis Dawson? Tony respondía monosílabos, a veces algo más, pero realmente dejaba todo en la nada. Por una vez no quería hacer pública su situación actual. No iba a decirles ni de broma la ubicación de la casa que podría servirle de salida de emergencia y mucho menos pensaba contarles qué había estado haciendo allí.

A pesar de toda esa gente danzando y gritando alrededor suyo, fue capaz de encontrar en medio del tumulto a su antiguo guardaespaldas, después ascendido a jefe de seguridad de la empresa y finalmente a Director. Él sí que sabía como avanzar en la vida.

-¡Por fin Tony!- Gritó Happy acercándose a él rápidamente, apartando personas a base de manotazos.

-Me alegro de verte Happy.- Y después se vio envuelto en un abrazo, Hogan siempre era demasiado cariñoso.

A pesar de que le había sonreído a través de sus peculiares gafas de sol, podía saber que eso no aplacaría el enfado que llevaba encima su guardián. Con algo de dificultad consiguieron huir del tumulto de personas y llegar al parking donde tenían el coche. Se subieron dando con la puerta en las narices a más de un micrófono o cámara y después se pusieron en marcha hacia la torre Stark, lugar que Tony había decidido que sería su nuevo hogar hasta que encontrara algo mejor. No pensaba volver a la mansión que la propia Pepper había decorado.

-Dime Happy, ¿cómo han estado las cosas en mi ausencia?- Preguntó de forma casual y sonriente.

-No me vengas de buenas Tony. Sabes que estoy enfadado.

-Venga ya, ¿eso por qué? Si te ascendí…- Respondió él haciendo que las venas del cuello de Hogan se hincharan un poco más.

-Te vas, me dejas preocupado porque no sé a dónde ni a qué. Y encima los periódicos hablando de suicidio. Sabía que no era posible pero aún así Tony…

-Te dejé una nota.- Respondió el irresponsable en su defensa.

-Sí. ya. "Necesito un cambio de aires. Por favor encárgate de la empresa. PD: No pierdas demasiado dinero"- Dijo intentando imitar la voz de Tony.- Podía bien haber sido una nota de suicidio y ¿sabes lo que jode que te dejen con una nota tan jodidamente corta?- Preguntó retóricamente.

-Al menos la nota que yo dejé tenía postdata.- Susurró. Por suerte, gracias a sus gafas de sol y al hecho de que Happy iba conduciendo, este no pudo ver su cara de melancolía y cierto deje de tristeza. Quizá ahora se arrepentía un poco de haber dejado ese corto mensaje al que consideraba uno de sus mejores amigos.

-¿Qué has dicho?- Preguntó Happy por escuchar el leve murmullo.

-Nada.- Respondió Tony mirando por la ventanilla para ocultar esa mirada de cachorrito abandonado que últimamente siempre estaba en su rostro.

Cuando atravesó las puerta de la torre que llevaba su nombre (después de esquivar otro tanto de periodistas), de alguna manera se sintió aliviado. Volvía a estar en terreno conocido, eso siempre era algo bueno.

Llegó a la última planta, allí donde pensaba instalarse al menos por el momento y desde donde pensaba llevar a cabo su plan. Porque Tony Stark siempre tenía un plan para todo.

Su cumpleaños sería exactamente en dos semanas y ya sabía que James y Happy no estarían con él para esa fecha. Uno por eso de estar salvando el país y el otro porque tenía pensado viajar a su pueblo natal para el cumpleaños de su hermana. Siempre habían coincidido las fechas y su guardaespaldas se había sentido culpable al marcharse, sin embargo esta vez, al oír el absurdo y a la vez entretenido plan de su jefe, simplemente se iría riéndose y esperando oír de Tony el resultado de su estrategia, del cual no entendía el verdadero propósito. Tony sabía mantener el misterio.

Tras prometerle que le contaría todo una vez hubiera vuelto, Happy pudo viajar a su casa sin ninguna preocupación.

Tony por su parte se dispuso a organizar una buena fiesta en el último piso de esa torre tan emblemática de Nueva York. Invitaría a un montón de gente, conocidos y no conocidos, qué más daba. Algún buen grupo del momento para tener música en directo, el mejor catering, los mejores camareros con las mejores bebidas. Sí, todo sería perfecto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Natasha Romanoff se encontraba metida en una celda en algún país perdido del mundo. Podría decirse que tenía mal aspecto. Un labio partido, un pequeño corte en la ceja, algún moratón por sus brazos… Sin embargo parecía tranquila. Ese era su trabajo, hacerles creer que estaba siendo derrotada, que podrían con ella, cuando en realidad era ella la única que estaba ganando.

A su lado, algo más magullado que ella, se encontraba cómo no, Clint Barton. Miraba al techo con humedades de esa fría y lúgubre prisión mientras tarareaba una canción cualquiera. Al igual que su compañera, no parecía para nada preocupado, como si estuviera a la cola de alguna ventanilla para hacer un trámite aburrido y sin importancia.

-¿Crees que estaremos en casa para cenar?- Preguntó de repente Clint mientras Natasha se encogía de hombros en respuesta.

Ambos habían estado un buen rato allí sentados, querían ver al jefe, sacarle la información que tenían que sacarle y volver a casa cuanto antes. Llevaban demasiado tiempo invertido en esa misión y estaban cerca de acabar.

Clint se encontraba a punto de caer dormido cuando sintió una vibración en la celda. Era el móvil de Natasha.

-Traer el móvil encima es peligroso.- Dijo Clint con aburrimiento mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Ella no dijo nada y se dispuso a sacar el pequeño aparato de entre su ropa. Cuando vio que era un mensaje de nada menos que Tony Stark no pudo evitar sentir la curiosidad necesaria para abrirlo. Justo antes de pulsar el botón, otra vibración sonó, esta vez acompañado incluso de una melodía.

-Yo por lo menos lo tengo en vibración…- Dijo en tono recriminatorio mientras Clint sacaba también su propio móvil.

-Un mensaje de Stark.- Dijo mientras lo abría al mismo tiempo que Natasha.

"Os necesito a las 22:00 en el último piso de la Torre Stark el 23 de septiembre. Es importante, así que traed los trajes."

Al acabar de leer el mensaje se miraron durante un segundo con algo de consternación.

-¿Habrá pasado algo?- Preguntó al momento Clint.

-Es una fecha muy concreta. No creo que sea urgente.

-El 23 es dentro de dos días. Si es importante tardaremos en llegar.

Natasha volvió a mirar el teléfono. Revisó un par de cosas para estar segura de que el mensaje se lo enviaba Stark. Valoró en su mente las posibilidades.

-Debemos ir.- Determinó finalmente la viuda negra poniéndose en pie. –Venga pégame, tenemos que hacer que vengan para acabar con esto cuanto antes.

Clint la miró todavía sentado en el suelo con una sonrisa divertida. Ella, siempre tan seria pero diciendo cosas tan tontas.

-No pienso pegarte.- Determinó recostándose un poco más en la pared. Ya habían tenido esa discusión más de una vez y siempre acababa de la misma manera.

-Como quieras.- Y entonces fue ella la que le dio un buen golpe en el estómago con esa sonrisa de no haber roto un plato en su vida.

Clint se levantó aún con la sonrisa de diversión a pesar del golpe para correr hasta ella y empezar lo que sería una pelea amistosa. No tardaron en llegar unos guardas para detenerlos. Probablemente llegarían a tiempo para la cita con Tony.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bruce Banner se encontraba recostado en una hamaca en medio de una playa paradisiaca del Caribe. Sabía que necesitaba vacaciones, un descanso de todo ese rollo de ser Hulk, un arma para matar, la "masa" etc. Por ello sujetaba entre sus manos una copa con una bonita sombrilla como adorno.

Estaba realmente contento con su situación. Cada vez controlaba mejor al "otro tío" y con toda la historia de haber salvado al mundo de alienígenas invasores le sobraba cuartelillo para relajarse. SHIELD no le había molestado para ningún estúpido plan científico y otras organizaciones secretas también le habían dejado de buscar por eso de ser un peligro para el mundo. La vida era bella y él la estaba viviendo en su esplendor.

Entonces, cuando sonó su teléfono, tuvo que quitar su cara de placer. Su móvil estaba restringido únicamente a unos números muy concretos y en su mayoría, si esas personas le llamaban no sería para nada bueno, y efectivamente, el mensaje que le había llegado era bastante preocupante.

"Os necesito a las 22:00 en la última planta de la torre Stark el 23 de septiembre. Es importante, así que traed los trajes."

Un mensaje de, su algo así como amigo, Tony Stark. No dudó un segundo en levantarse de esa hamaca que hasta unos segundos era el paraíso para salir caminando ondeando su camisa hawaina hacia su hotel.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Steve Rogers se encontraba en el mismo Nueva York. Tenía un piso alquilado apenas a unos kilómetros de esa torre donde ahora mismo se encontraba Stark.

Había visto el periódico de hacía un par de semanas informando de ese regreso del increíble Iron Man. Se había sorprendido de esa espectacular aparición de Tony como si nunca se hubiera ido. Había respondido un par de preguntas a los periodistas y en ese momento sabía por las diversas revistas y medios de comunicación que estaba preparando una gran fiesta para el día de su cumpleaños, 23 de septiembre.

Se preguntaba si debería hacerle llegar alguna forma de felicitación, o comprarle un regalo quizá. Estando en la misma ciudad eso era lo que debería hacer. Es decir, no sería raro que le mandara una tarjeta o que incluso se pasara a saludarle por ese día que parecía ser tan importante para él.

Sí, parecía estar claro lo que estaba bien, el problema era que se habían acostado, que de alguna forma se había aprovechado del Tony Stark abandonado por la que, según los medios de comunicación, era la única mujer a la que el hombre había amado nunca. Eso de que Tony fuera una persona pública le había ayudado a entender muchas cosas de él.

Seguía pensando en ello tirado en el sofá, pasando canales por la tele sin ningún sentido para intentar despejar la mente cuando escuchó sonar su móvil. Lo cogió sin demasiada preocupación, pero rápidamente se incorporó al ver que el emisor era nada menos que Stark.

"Os necesito a las 22:00 en la última planta de la torre Stark el 23 de septiembre. Es importante, así que traed los trajes."

Steve no entendía nada. Si no se equivocaba, ese día pensaba celebrar la fiesta del siglo en ese mismo piso y ese mismo día por su cumpleaños. Podía ser una simple invitación, pero por qué parecía ser algo más preocupante. Quizá tenían algún problema y necesitaba ayuda. No se lo imaginaba pidiendo ayuda. Además el mensaje estaba en plural, lo que quería decir que todos habían sido citados.

Intentó no sentirse conmocionado por el hecho de que fuera a ver a la persona de la que estaba enamorado y preocuparse de lo verdaderamente importante. Tony podía estar en apuros, así que debía ponerse en forma, y solo tenía dos días para ello.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Por favor, en serio, quita eso de ahí, es demasiado hortera hasta para mí.- Decía el mismísimo Tony a un par de personas que estaban colocando una rosas rosas alrededor de la pancarta que rezaba "FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS". Los aludidos al momento se bajaron de las escaleras.- En serio, ¿quién eligió ese color?

-Usted mismo señor.- Respondió la voz de Jarvis. Tony simplemente puso cara de circunstancia.

Organizar él solo una buena fiesta en esa planta de la torre Stark estaba siendo todo un castigo. Jarvis podía ser de mucha ayuda, pero eso de que no tuviera un cuerpo y de que no pudiera por tanto ayudarle físicamente era un gran inconveniente. Sabía que tenía que buscarse un ayudante, pero también sabía que nunca encontraría a nadie tan eficiente como Pepper, y de alguna manera le costaba reemplazarla en ese ámbito.

Estaba todo prácticamente a punto. En menos de media hora empezarían a llegar los invitados y él tan solo tenía que quedarse fuera para hacer su gran aparición.

El tiempo le pasó volando, literalmente, pues se estaba dedicando a dar unas vueltas tontas por la ciudad dentro de su nuevo y reluciente traje de Iron Man antes de hacer su entrada. Cuando Jarvis le avisó de que ya era la hora, se puso rumbo hacia la torre Stark. Tal y como era de esperar, una canción de AC/DC fue la que dio el acompañamiento musical.

La gran cantidad de invitados gritaba totalmente asombrados con su aparición, daban aplausos y sonreían como si hubiera aparecido el verdadero alma de la fiesta, porque así era. Tras un par de movimientos impresionantes con su nueva armadura, caminó por el pasillo que lo llevaría hasta el interior mientras que su traje iba desapareciendo a medida que avanzaba.

Al momento se hizo con una copa de champán y empezó a saludar a la gente agradeciéndoles el haber venido. También se encargó de dar algunas respuestas triviales sobre su sonada desaparición.

La música era agradable, la comida espectacular, los camareros eficientes, el ambiente fiestero. Todo era perfecto, fue entonces cuando Tony miró el reloj en su muñeca y escuchó a Jarvis por su pinganillo avisándole de la inminente entrada de los Vengadores. Llamó la atención dando un par de golpecitos a su copa y al momento todo el público se encontraba mirándolo encandilado.

-Bueno amigos, para honrar mi regreso y mi feliz cumpleaños, he invitado a unas personas que seguro les impresionarán. Aparecerán por esa puerta, así que por favor, gírense y denles una calurosa bienvenida.

Tony sonrió al ver como todo el mundo hacía lo que él exactamente pedía. Sí, esa sensación de poder y control era inigualable, aunque él también estaba pendiente de lo que fuera a aparecer por aquella puerta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Steve, no, más bien el Capitán América se encontraba en ese mismo momento en frente de la puerta de la torre Stark. Había vislumbrado dos siluetas de negro justo allí, así que se estaba acercando hacia ellas. Si no se equivocaba, serían Romanoff y Barton, totalmente vestidos para la acción y con unas máscaras para ocultar sus rostros.

-Buenas noches.- Dijo extendiendo su mano. Tras estrechársela los tres se quedaron pendientes de la llegada de Banner. Seguro que él también había pensado que entrar todos a la vez sería mucho más prudente. No pasaron si quiera dos minutos antes de que el doctor se encontrara delante de ellos.

Tras los típicos saludos, Natasha miró el reloj. Faltaban apenas cinco minutos para la hora acordada de Stark.

-Todos recibimos el mismo mensaje entonces.- Resolvió Banner mientras todos atravesaban las puertas de cristal para ir hacia los ascensores.

-Eso parece.- Respondió Steve intentando aparecer neutral cuando por dentro solo podía pensar en el hecho de que vería a Tony después de aquella última noche en la mansión de Portofino.

-¿Estará metido en algún problema?- Preguntó Barton al grupo, esperando oír las conjeturas de todos.

-Después de la bronca que le echamos por no llamarnos por el asunto de Killian no me extrañaría que esta vez hubiera decidido comunicarnos cualquier problema.- Habló Bruce.

-Recordemos que estamos hablando de Stark, puede ser cualquier cosa.- Dijo Romanoff siendo la que lideraba aquella pequeña comitiva a través de los pasillos.

Se subieron al ascensor tras evitar cruzarse con las pocas personas que se encontraron.

-Según las revistas y periódicos hoy celebra su cumpleaños justo en el lugar donde nos dirigimos.- Comentó Steve.

Romanoff al momento lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, relacionando aquella información en su mente. Eran muchos pisos y ninguno decidió decir mucho más. Ciertamente el mensaje que les había dejado era preocupante, pero quién sabía qué se cocía en aquella mente perversa que tenía Tony Stark.

Cuando el ascensor se detuvo, todos se pusieron en alerta, no sabían que podían encontrarse. Caminaron por un pasillo hasta llegar a una gran puerta. Natasha le dio una patada pistola en mano para abrirla. Al hacerlo se encontraron con un confuso espectáculo, un montón de gente mirándolos y aplaudiendo.

Todos mantenían en sus caras las miradas de desconcierto, aunque ya en el fondo sabía que Stark no podría tomarse nada en serio. Debieron suponer que todo sería una perdida de tiempo desde el principio.

A través de la gente pudieron ver a Tony abriéndose paso con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Bienvenidos mis queridos amigos vengadores! Gracias por responder mi invitación de cumpleaños.

Bruce tenía una sonrisa divertida en la cara, y Barton, si no fuera por miedo a molestar a Natasha también estaría sonriendo por la situación. Sin embargo la viuda negra mantenía esa mirada de "te mataría ahora mismo" que hizo que la sonrisa de Tony vacilara al instante. Steve por su parte intentaba seguir aparentando tranquilidad.

-Así que una fiesta de cumpleaños…- Habló Romanoff fríamente.

-Bueno sí, dijisteis que debía llamaros si pasaba cualquier cosa o necesitaba ayuda…- Empezó a excusarse mientras cazaba a un camarero para que les diera una copa a cada uno. Natasha fue la única que rechazó el alcohol.

-¿Y cuál ese ese gran problema Stark?- Preguntó sin pestañear.

-Mis dos únicos amigos no estaban para celebrar mi cumpleaños, así que pensé en llamaros.- Explicó con simpleza. Bruce se acercó a felicitarle para luego darle un abrazo amistoso. Barton y Steve también recitaron un leve "feliz cumpleaños" mientras que la mujer seguía con su cara de perros muertos.

-Te dije que podías llamarnos si era un asunto de vida o muerte, no una estúpida fiesta.

-Pasar el cumpleaños sin amigos es muy triste.- Explicó Tony dando un nuevo trago a su copa.

Al momento la mujer echó un vistazo a la gran multitud de personas que había a su alrededor.

-Me refiero a pasarlo sin amigos de verdad…

Natasha se dio cuenta de que era imposible razonar con alguien como él, así que finalmente acabó aceptando esa copa, aunque antes le dio un buen sermón sobre las responsabilidades y el saber comportarse.

Tras contar una historia totalmente absurda sobre el trabajo de los famosos Vengadores, acabó informando a la gente de que tenían que marcharse a seguir manteniendo la paz mundial (por supuesto nadie en aquella sala dudó de la veracidad de sus palabras). Así, consiguió llevárselos a otra habitación donde les dio unos trajes mucho más adecuados para la fiesta que se estaba celebrando. Había pensando en todo.

Al final los Vengadores se vieron intentando disfrutar de una velada en la casa temporal de Tony Stark. Bebían, intentaban reír y de alguna manera se lo pasaban bien.

Pero ante todo eso, Steve seguía tenso. Bruce lo había notado. Más de una vez le había preguntado que si se encontraba bien. Él había respondido que sí todo el rato mientras su cara seguía denotando esa expresión de preocupación. Veía a Tony ir de un lado para otro, hablando con hombres, mujeres, riendo, siendo un anfitrión impecable. Apenas habían cruzado un par de miradas al principio y ahora simplemente parecía que no existía para él.

Pero realmente, ¿qué esperaba? Tony se había comportado con normalidad, tal y como él quería. Puede que en un pequeño rincón de su mente esperara un reacción más… "sentimental", pero claro, soñar siempre era fácil.

Steve intentó olvidarse de todo y de hecho incluso llegó a bailar con una chica que le había mirado desde que llegó. No le costaba nada. También mantuvo una buena charla con un hombre que era realmente atractivo. Hablaron de la peculiar personalidad del anfitrión y de la buena organización de la fiesta, de forma que antes de darse cuenta, tenía al hombre en frente suyo guardándole una tarjeta con lo que sería su número de teléfono en el bolsillo del traje. Steve se sintió bastante halagado. Lástima que no pudiera quitarse de la cabeza a Tony, si él no hubiera estado en esa misma sala, quizá se habría animado a llegar a algo más con aquel hombre.

La fiesta iba avanzando y ya varios invitados empezaban a retirarse, pues pasaba de la media noche y el día siguiente era uno laboral. A Tony algo como eso no le importaba, si su cumpleaños caía martes, pues en martes se celebraría, y a quien no le gustara que no fuera.

Finalmente fue el mismo Tony quien invitó al mundo a marcharse a casa para trabajar al día siguiente, de una forma tan elegante y natural que incluso hizo que los invitados le tuvieran aún más respeto y cariño.

Los cuatro Vengadores estaban a punto de darse por aludidos cuando Tony se acercó a ellos para pedirles que se quedaran un poco más si no tenían nada que hacer al día siguiente. Natasha aceptó a regañadientes y los demás de buena gana.

Tuvieron una conversación agradable en la que cada uno habló un poco de cómo les iban las cosas. Nada demasiado interesante, Bruce controlando a su bicho, Natasha y Clint infiltrados en organizaciones secretas, y Steve pasando su día a día haciendo poco más que existir mientras esperaba una u otra misión de SHIELD.

El tiempo pasó volando, y antes de darse cuenta Romanoff ya estaba levantándose del sofá para iniciar su salida de la torre.

-Nosotros nos vamos ya. Una agradable fiesta Stark, ojalá la próxima vez nos invites bien.

Tony tan solo sonrió. Por supuesto Clint se levantó detrás de la chica. Bruce pensó que quizá sí que era hora de marcharse, así que también se puso de pie y por supuesto, Steve no pensaba quedarse solo con Tony.

Estaba acompañando a todos hacia la puerta cuando susurró unas palabras a Jarvis que Steve apenas pudo escuchar por ir delante de él.

Se estaban montando en el ascensor cuando este pitó justo cuando Steve pensaba entrar también.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó Clint.

-A estas horas de la madrugada los ascensores están programados para no permitir más de tres ocupantes.- Habló la voz de Jarvis mientras Tony simplemente se encogía de hombros.

Banner se carcajeó dentro del ascensor y Natasha por primera vez en toda la noche rio mientras Clint se llevaba una mano a la boca para acallar su propia carcajada. Era todo tan evidente y absurdo…

Por supuesto Steve era el único allí que mantenía el ceño fruncido en dirección a Stark.

-Bueno, pues nosotros vamos bajando. Te toca coger el siguiente. Adiós Steve.- Dijo Bruce mientras pulsaba el botón número 0.

Las miradas divertidas de los tres desaparecieron cuando la puerta terminó de cerrarse.

-¿Qué es esto Stark?- Preguntó girándose hacia él.

-Solo tienes que esperar el siguiente ascensor Capi, no te alteres.- Respondió con una sonrisa burlesca que molestó de sobremanera al otro.

-En serio.-Dijo con un tono mucho más serio y demandante.

-Bueno vale, me has descubierto. Pensé que no te darías cuenta.- Dijo con sarcasmo.- Tenemos que hablar.

-¿De qué?- Quizá hacerse el tonto funcionaba, solo tenía que esperar que ese estúpido ascensor bajara los tropecientos pisos y volviera a subirlos.

-¿Acaso ya has olvidado esa semana en Portofino? Yo quería hablar de la última noche.

Estaba nervioso, no se suponía que tuviera que hablar de aquello. Todo había quedado claro. Fue una noche, una única y solitaria noche.

-¿Qué sucede con ella?

-Que qué sucede. Me dejaste una nota Rogers, una jodida nota.- Soltó Tony algo más alterado de lo que probablemente pretendía.

-Pensé que sería lo mejor, obviamente tú estabas confundido. Acababas de terminar con Potts y…

-Fuera por lo que fuese. ¿Crees que esta bien simplemente irte por la mañana dejando una escueta nota? Ya te digo yo que no, lo sé bien. He dejado muchas notas a lo largo de mi vida.

Steve de repente se sintió acorralado frente a las acusaciones de Tony. ¿Acaso ese ascensor no podía ir más deprisa?

-¿Y qué pretendías que hiciera? ¿Que me quedara allí y despertara a tu lado para darte un beso de bueno días?

-Habría sido lo propio ya que estás enamorado de mí.- Explicó con total seguridad Tony.

Steve intentó ocultar el sonrojo en sus mejillas ante las claras palabras de Stark, pero supo que fue imposible cuando vio la sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro de Tony. Miró al indicador del ascensor, ya estaba en la planta cero. Era cuestión de tiempo el que empezara a subir para que pudiera largarse. No podía aguantar más burlas de Tony.

-Cómo si tú fueras a permitir algo así. Creía que nos había quedado claro a ambos que aquello fue cosa del momento, sé que me aproveché de la situación y lamento…

-Dios no por favor, no creo que sea capaz de escuchar un discurso sobre el honor o algo parecido. Tú no te aprovechaste de nada. Yo fui el que entró en la habitación, el que no puso ninguna objeción a todo lo que hicimos.

Steve no pudo evitar escuchar el latido de su corazón algo más fuerte. Parecía como si Tony quisiera estar con él de alguna forma.

-Dime que quieres Stark.- Demandó intentando reunir todo el valor en sus ojos azules para mostrárselo.

En ese momento pensó que si el ascensor llegaba sería un real problema, no quería tener que marcharse sin su respuesta. De repente, Tony simplemente acortó la distancia entre ambos para hacerle apoyarse contra aquella puerta. Acercó su rostro lo máximo que pudo al de Steve y lo miró fijamente.

-Te quiero a ti. No sé ni cómo ni por qué, pero así es.- Ahora sí que Steve no pudo ocultar más su nerviosismo, estando allí, acorralado por una pared y el cuerpo de Tony no era posible pensar con claridad. Se había quedado mudo, no sabía qué decir o qué hacer. -No sé si te acordarás, pero me dijiste que harías que quisiera quedarme a tu lado toda esa noche, la mañana la tarde y un par de noches más. Pensaba que tú siempre cumplías lo que decías.

Vale, eso era señal suficiente. No dudó un segundo más y lo besó, de la forma más hambrienta y salvaje que nunca habían besado a Stark. Sus manos se pasearon por el pelo ya algo canoso de Tony, evitando que pudiera arrepentirse de estar besándolo. Se había imaginado aquello en su mente demasiadas veces, desde la misma mañana en que lo dejó había soñado con el momento de volver a tenerlo entre sus brazos. Pensó que todo había sido cosa de una vez, pero si Tony no mentía, parecía que tenía la intención de permitirle estar a su lado un poco más. No sabía a donde iría todo aquello ni que pretendía el propio Tony, pero tampoco le importaba mucho teniendo su boca sobre la suya, jugando con su lengua, pasando sus manos por su cuerpo mientras chocaban sus caderas.

Realmente no entendía qué narices estaba pasando allí, cómo de repente tenía a Tony donde lo había querido siempre, a su lado. Iba a sugerir ir hacia la cama cuando sintió su boca empezar a bajar por su cuello. En un segundo se había deshecho del nudo de la corbata para empezar a abrirle la camisa, cargándose un par de botones en el proceso. El traje era bonito, pero sería un desperdicio que merecía la pena. Todavía no sabía cuanto.

Tony siguió besando su pecho mientras esta vez iba desabrochando sus pantalones. Steve sentía que estaba demasiado nervioso, demasiado excitado y sin duda alguna el otro lo sabía y de alguna manera se aprovechaba.

Estaba a punto de volver a intentar proponer eso de seguir todo aquello en la cama cuando Tony de repente cayó de rodillas frente a él. Sus ojos nunca se habían abierto tanto en su vida como en ese momento debido a la sorpresa.

Con cierto cuidado sintió cómo removía sus pantalones y su ropa interior. Estaba intentando negarse en su cabeza lo que iba a pasar cuando de repente percibió el cálido aliento de Tony sobre su erección.

-No tienes por qué.

-Por Dios, cállate por una vez.- Le recriminó Tony mirándole a los ojos con una gran decisión. Steve sabía que debía estar viéndose como un completo idiota por esa mirada de bobalicón que tenía al no acabar de creerse lo que Tony estaba a punto de hacer. –Solo dime si… si lo hago mal. No es que tenga mucha práctica.

Steve pensó que debía decir algo, pero toda palabra murió cuando sintió la húmeda lengua de Tony trazar un camino desde la base hasta la punta. Apoyó su mano en el revuelto cabello negro y echó la cabeza hacia atrás controlándose para no empezar a hacer algo demasiado vergonzoso. Sentía su boca moverse sobre su pene con demasiada rapidez, demasiado rudo. Podía notar sus dientes a la perfección, pero no era molesto, para nada. Quizá el hecho de que la persona que lo estuviera haciendo fuera el mismísimo Tony Stark era lo que no le dejaba ver ningún defecto demasiado notable en aquella acción.

Apenas habían pasado unos minutos cuando Steve sintió que necesitaba seguir con aquello ya. Ni si quiera se había preocupado de quitarle la camisa.

-Tony.

Lo llamó intentando que su nombre no sonara como un jadeo ansioso, obviamente sin conseguirlo. El aludido dejó su tarea para mirarlo desde abajo con una interrogación en la mirada. Steve sabía que nunca podría ver en su vida una imagen más erótica que aquella. Tony con los labios enrojecidos, su polla en la mano, mirándole a los ojos desde ese ángulo…

-Vamos a la cama.

Fue entonces cuando Tony ya se incorporó. Steve pudo ver cierta incertidumbre en los ojos castaños, sin embargo, no dio tregua y comenzó a besarlo.

Entre trasteos y tirones de ropa, fue siendo conducido hacia la habitación del anfitrión. Steve se sorprendió cuando se vio cayendo sobre Tony en una amplia cama, pues no había abierto los ojos en ningún momento. Rápidamente se puso a desnudarlo con manos nerviosas, él también acabó rompiendo algún botón de la camisa blanca que llevaba. Ni si quiera se paró a disculparse, algo que habría sido bastante propio de él. No, solo podía preocuparse de besarlo por todos lados, de comprobar que cada parte de su cuerpo era tal y como la recordaba.

-Jarvis, apaga las luces.- Dijo Tony con una voz demasiado suave. Y la luz se apagó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Banner, por Dios, para de dar al botón.- Dijo Romanoff con los brazos cruzados y mirando al doctor con reprobación. Clint, a su lado, solo podía reír al ver al temible Hulk dando al botón del ascensor para que no se cerraran las puertas y así evitar que subiera a su destino.

-Natasha, esto es importante. No podemos permitir que Steve se vaya tan rápido. Es nuestra misión darles tiempo.- Argumentó mientras seguía pulsando el botón insistentemente, provocando que las puertas intentaran cerrarse para luego volver a abrirse, y así una y otra vez.

Romanoff solo pudo soltar un suspiro de resignación rindiéndose totalmente ante aquella estupidez.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya dije en su día que tenía varias locuras que se habían quedado rondando en mi cabeza tras ese one-shott de "Portofino". En principio esto iba a ser un segundo capítulo de unas 6.000 palabras donde se reencontraran y vivieran felices para siempre, pero a medida que lo escribía me daba cuenta de que era imposible que en tan corto fragmento alguien como Tony y Steve se vieran envueltos en mundo de felicidad y color sin más. Así que esto es solo el comienzo.

Lo que iba a ser un segundo capítulo (que pensaba subir en el mismo fic) se ha convertido en una historia con vida propia que contará con 8 capítulos de alrededor de 5.000 palabras cada uno. Subiré un capítulo cada dos semanas aprox, dado que aunque tengo casi todos los capítulos escritos, realmente son solo prototipos, es decir, faltan detalles, proceso de edición, coherencia que se pierde cuando vas escribiendo varios capítulos pasando mucho tiempo entre unos y otros, etc.

Mi idea era tener este fic listo a mediados de julio para subirlo en agosto. Pero el verano se complicó porque me puse a trabajar y vinieron unas primas a las que tenía que hacer de guía turística y bueno… muchas cosas sumadas a mi eterna vagancia.

Pero al final aquí estoy con el primer capítulo de esta historia. Espero que os guste o que al menos no os haga vomitar. Todo review será bienvenido, ellos me animan y me hacen mejorar (o eso quiero creer). Los reviews de Protofino y la gente que lo hizo favorito realmente me animaron a escribir esto.

PD1. El cumpleaños de Tony es pura invención sin ninguna razón de ser.

PD2. Las frasecillas esas del principio son de la canción "Let your heart hold fast" de Fort Atlantic. Yo no puedo escribir un fic si no lleva una canción. También de ella saqué el título.


	2. Silencios incómodos

**Cap.2.- Silencios incómodos**

Tony abrió los ojos de forma nerviosa cuando el sol de la mañana ya llevaba un rato golpeándole la cara. Al momento giró su cabeza hacia su derecha para comprobar que esta vez Steve no lo hubiera dejado. Cuando lo vio a su lado, con los ojos cerrados, su pecho subiendo y bajando de forma sutil y su pelo rubio totalmente desordenado, se sintió extrañamente tranquilo por que no se hubiera ido.

Porque en serio, él era Tony Stark, ¿qué narices hacía con un hombre en su cama? Y que además de todo tenía que ser el Capitán América.

Desde que Steve se marchó de su mansión de Portofino dejando una sola nota como despedida, había sentido que ahí había algo más. No sabía qué, pero realmente quería volver a verlo, saber exactamente qué narices estaba pasando con él.

Durante bastantes días pensó que tan solo estaba como atontado por su locura de vida, pero aún cuando recuperó el control sobre su compañía, y aún cuando no se sentía un miserable que había sido abandonado por la única mujer en la vida que podría aguantarle, seguía pensando en Steve. No, las ganas de verle no eran consecuencia de su inestable vida, era algo más.

Por eso hizo toda esa estupidez de la fiesta de cumpleaños principalmente. Necesitaba una excusa para verlo, porque siendo realistas, Tony en su vida habría cogido un teléfono para llamarlo diciéndole lo que realmente le pasaba, además de que tampoco era como si él tuviera muy claro que sucedía en su cabeza. También con la tontería de la fiesta y los mensajes se vengaba de ellos por la bronca que le habían echado en su día por no llamarles cuando se tuvo que enfrentar a Killian.

Quizá lo que realmente le molestaba de toda esa situación, era que ese tipo que ahora dormía a su lado, había sido capaz no solo de enervarle hasta límites insospechados por ser tan perfecto y honrado, sino que había conseguido hacerle replantearse toda su sexualidad ya habiendo pasado la mitad de su vida. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora con él?

Porque seguía pensando lo mismo. ¿Qué era lo que le llevaba a estar continuamente pensando en Rogers? Según una hipótesis suya lo descubriría si volvía a encontrarse con él. Sinceramente, no había planeado acabar de nuevo en la cama con él. De hecho, simplemente quería verlo, quedarse tranquilo y convencerse de que no pasaba nada, que lo que le llevó a acostarse con Steve Rogers aquella noche fue pura curiosidad.

Pero entonces lo vio entrar y todo se fue a la mierda. Encima después pudo verlo con ese traje negro que le quedaba demasiado perfecto. Incluso se descubrió a sí mismo pensando en formas de enterrar un cadáver cuando lo vio hablando con ese gilipollas de David Casttol, uno de los accionistas que hasta ese día le había parecido uno más pero que en ese momento se le antojaba como su peor enemigo.

Por eso, cuando se suponía que solo iba a hablar con sus compañeros Vengadores, se descubrió pidiéndole a Jarvis que hiciera esa tontería del ascensor para evitar que se fuera. Y luego su siguiente plan era simplemente hablar, pero fue verle con esa mirada inquieta, saber que le deseaba tanto o más que aquella noche, saber que realmente ese imbécil Capitán babeaba por él, y olvidarse de todo.

Empezó a comportarse como un auténtico imbécil la verdad, porque de verdad, ¿qué era eso de "_me dijiste que harías que quisiera quedarme contigo esa noche, la mañana y quizá un par de noches más, pensé que tú eras un hombre que cumplías sus promesas…_" o algo así? ¿De qué telenovela barata había sacado esa tontería de frase?

Y sin embargo allí estaba Steve, mirándole con esos ojos azules llenos de luz, como si fuera un niño al que se le juntaron Navidad, Halloween y su cumpleaños. Fue conmovido por cada una de las estúpidas palabras que salían de su boca.

Pero lo peor de toda esta historia es que ahora él mismo, Tony Stark, se sentía como un idiota por mirarle embelesado mientras dormía. Se veía tan vulnerable, tranquilo… ¿adorable? Definitivamente algo estaba mal con él.

Cuando Steve se removió quedando de lado hacia él, Tony no pudo evitar tragar saliva en clara señal de nerviosismo. De repente, sus ojos empezaron a abrirse de forma muy lenta, dejando ver el azul claro a través de los párpados.

Ya se había imaginado lo que sería verle abrir esos ojos una mañana como esa, pero para nada pensó que le aclararía la mente de esa manera. ¿Qué estaba pensando hacía un momento?

-Buenos días.- Dijo Steve al verlo a su lado, algo dudoso de si esas serían las palabras correctos.

-Buenos días.- Respondió él escuetamente.

Silencio. Uno de los incómodos.

Sabía que Steve quería besarlo, lo veía en su mirada. Sin embargo no hizo nada por incitarle a ello, de hecho, puso una cara de clara indiferencia por el hecho de tenerlo a su lado. Si se sintió molesto o dolido, no fue capaz de notarlo.

-Creo que me voy a ir.- Dijo sin más Steve dejándolo algo sorprendido. ¿Ya? ¿Tan rápido?

-Puedes tomar una ducha si quieres.- Tenía que retenerlo como fuera. No sabía realmente por qué. Pero si se tomaba una ducha quizá podía esperarlo con el desayuno y así se quedaría y podrían hablar o simplemente estar o…

-No vivo lejos.- Respondió saliendo de entre las sábanas, quedando completamente desnudo a contra luz de la ventana que tenía detrás. La escena de su musculosa espalda y de su perfecto culo completamente desnudo dejó a Tony sin respiración un segundo. Encontró su ropa interior demasiado deprisa para el gusto de Tony y en un momento ya tenía los pantalones y la camisa medio desabrochada encima. Él simplemente se dedicaba a mirarlo desde la cama, como si se tratara de un espectáculo privado para él el mirarle cómo buscaba su ropa para luego ir poniéndosela. Definitivamente verle desnudarse sería mucho más interesante.

-Me marcho. Y feliz cumpleaños.

Se iba, tenía que hacer algo, pero ya.

-Te dejas la chaqueta.- Fue lo único que se le ocurrió.

Steve le miró con cierta perspicacia, ¿acaso se le había notado demasiado en esa frase que no quería que se fuera?, porque realmente había usado un tono demasiado desesperado.

Cuando lo vio recoger la chaqueta arrugada del suelo vio caer una tarjeta blanca. Steve se agachó para recuperarla y Tony volvió a querer investigar eso de cómo ocultar un cadáver. Si no se equivocaba era la tarjeta del idiota de Casttol.

-¿Es esa la tarjeta de David Casttol?- No debía preguntar, sabía que no debía, pero claro, la impulsividad…

Steve se calló claramente incómodo por su pregunta. Tenía que serla, se le notaba en la cara.

-¿Vas a llamarlo?- En serio debía callarse. Ahora sí que se ganó una mirada de cierto enfado por parte de Steve.

-No lo sé. Pero de todas formas no sé por qué te interesa.

-Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que acabas de follarme sobre esta misma cama creo que puedo permitirme tener cierta curiosidad.- Respondió sonriente como quien hablaba del tiempo.

Simplemente lo descolocó. Al momento ya Steve empezaba a sonrojarse por esa frase.

-No sé que narices pretendes con todo esto Stark.- Fue lo que respondió Steve ya con un pie fuera de la habitación. Claramente quería escapar de allí, dejarse de sentir expuesto, dejarse de sentir como un juguete en manos del gran Tony Stark.

Aunque ni si quiera él sabía a dónde quería llegar con todo eso, se levantó de su cama, desnudo sin pudor alguno, y caminó hacia él.

-Casttol es un idiota, no te conviene.

-¿Y tú sí?

-Tampoco, pero estás enamorado de mí.

-¿Quieres dejar de repetir eso? Ya nos ha quedado muy claro a todos que soy un completo imbécil, no necesitas estar recordándomelo todo el tiempo.

Y ahora parecía que iba a marcharse, enfadado con él y con el número de ese tipo en la mano. No podía permitirlo, de ninguna de las maneras. Lo sostuvo del brazo lo más firme que pudo y le hizo tener que girarse. No sabía si realmente conseguiría parecer serio o imponente estando completamente desnudo, pero debía intentarlo.

Lo besó, fue un beso de lo más absurdo y mediocre y sin embargo Tony pudo sentir cómo Steve se rendía completamente ante él. Tomó el papel ya arrugado del puño cerrado que lo guardaba y por un momento pareció que quería tomarle de la mano. Pero para cuando tuvo el papel en las manos simplemente se alejó de él.

-En serio, no te conviene.

Y acto seguido lo rompió en demasiados pedazos sin si quiera mirarlo un segundo y lo dejó caer al suelo.

Steve solo podía sonreír, pero de una forma demasiado triunfal.

-Ese era el nuevo número de Bruce. Cambió el móvil ayer mismo y decidió dármelo en papel dado que ninguno traíamos encima los móviles. Juraría que de hecho te dio a ti un papel también.

Tony empezó a sentirse como un completo idiota al instante. Steve se reía. Se reía de él como un niño pequeño de una gracia, y es que realmente había hecho el ridículo.

Iba a intentar defenderse de alguna forma cuando lo vio sacar la tarjeta ahora sí de Casttol. Antes de empezar a maquinar un plan sobre como quitársela, el mismo Steve estaba ya rompiendo ese número.

-De todas formas no era mi tipo- Dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad que molestó demasiado a Tony. Acto seguido le dio un ligero beso en los labios para después darse media vuelta.

-Te llamaré.- Gritó Tony desde la puerta de la habitación mientras lo veía avanzar hacia el ascensor a través de la sala.

-Esperaré por ello Stark.- Respondió él sin darse si quiera lo vuelta para responderlo.

Le molestó un poco pero bueno, tenía que aceptar que Steve había salido como claro vencedor de aquella disputa si es que acaso lo había sido.

"Te llamaré…" qué estúpido había sonado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tony había pasado los dos últimos días con Jarvis investigando a Steve. Sí, sonaba demasiado a acosador pervertido, pero bueno, le habían pasado muchas cosas en la vida que podían justificar su comportamiento inmoral. Había salvado al mundo, al presidente, a un montón de gente, mantenía la paz en el mundo… se merecía poder hacer esas cosas.

Así descubrió que tal y como el mismo Steve había dicho, vivía cerca, endemoniadamente cerca de hecho. Quizá eran tan solo quince minutos caminando. Incluso podía vislumbrar vagamente desde sus ventanales cual era el edificio en el que se suponía que vivía. En el 3º piso, letra A, de alquiler, cuya casera era una tal Señora Smith. Además ya sabía que trabajaba en un gimnasio a apenas otros diez minutos de su casa, como entrenador de boxeo. A Tony le constaba además que no tenía por qué trabajar ya que recibía una cuantiosa pensión del Gobierno por haber sido militar. Al fin y al cabo, eran pensiones de por vida, así que siendo descongelado y todo eso seguía teniendo derecho y después de haber sido uno de los mejores soldados y haber incluso "muerto" por la patria, se la merecía más que nadie.

Por eso se preguntaba qué le llevaba a querer trabajar. Aburrimiento quizá. También sabía que le gustaba el cine, cualquier tipo de película, pero tenía un abono para el cine que se encontraba más cerca de su casa.

Ya habían pasado tres días desde su cumpleaños y sabía que era hora de llamarlo. Pensó en que quizá se le pasarían las ganas, que no querría llamarlo porque ya no le importaría, pero era todo lo contrario. A cada hora que pasaba, en vez de olvidarse, lo que hacía era tenerlo más presente.

Y ya, en el tercer día no se aguantaba. Sin embargo, no sabía qué decirle realmente. Lo llamaba y le decía "Ei, te hace un polvo en mi casa?" Nunca había repetido con nadie. Bueno, más bien nunca había tenido que llamar nunca para volver a quedar con alguna chica. Ella se encargaban de regresar a él rogándole.

Por eso en ese momento se encontraba caminando de forma totalmente casual por la zona en la que vivía Steve Rogers. Con sus gafas de sol para no ser reconocido y un traje algo discreto de color gris, parecía uno más entre los neoyorquinos. Si no se equivocaba, a esa hora Steve volvía a su casa del gimnasio y necesariamente tenía que pasar por esa calle si tomaba el camino que resultaría más corto.

Decidió sentarse en la terraza de una cafetería de forma que viera de frente la esquina por la que Steve aparecería en cualquier momento si tenía suerte.

Pidió un café a la camarera rubia que en otro tiempo no habría dudado en ligarse, y se dedicó a hacer como que leía el periódico de ese mismo día. Patético, sí, podía resultar totalmente patético. Pero le daba igual.

Apenas diez minutos más tarde, tal y como lo había previsto, Steve apareció por esa esquina. Se veía condenadamente atractivo con esa ropa de deporte, el pelo totalmente despeinado algo húmedo quizá por la ducha que se habría dado antes de salir del gimnasio, y esa bolsa de deporte colgada de su brazo derecho.

Cuando estaba a punto de pasar por su lado retiró el periódico lo bastante como para ser visible. Tenía que verlo, no había forma de que no lo viera, estaba ahí delante de él. Lo vería, sin duda.

Y justo cuando ya sentía que en cualquier momento lo saludaría, vio aparecer a esa camera rubia que tan amablemente le había atendido antes caminando hacia su Steve.

Estaba tan cerca que hasta podía oír la conversación. Le decía hola, le llamaba por el nombre, le tocaba un brazo, sonreía, y entonces escuchó a la chica invitarle a comer. ¡Esa era su idea! Encuentro casual, charla y luego invitarle a comer. Disimuladamente dejó caer su taza al suelo quebrándola al instante.

La camarera se giró al momento para acercarse a él. Obviamente también recibió la atención de Steve, quien se sorprendió enormemente al verlo.

-Discúlpeme, de verdad qué torpe soy. He ido a levantarme para irme y la he tirado sin querer.- Dijo mientras la chica sonreía diciéndole que no se preocupara y recogía los trozos de la taza rota para marcharse a tirarlos. Entonces fue cuando hizo como si de repente reparara en la presencia de quien realmente había ido a buscar. – Steve, qué casualidad. ¿Qué haces por aquí?- Preguntó considerando su actuación perfecta.

-Vivo aquí al lado ¿y tú?

-He tenido una reunión especialmente cansada y necesitaba salir a tomar aire. Este sitio quedaba cerca.- Dijo mientras señalaba a la imponente torre Stark que se alzaba justo detrás de ellos.

-Entiendo. Qué coincidencia más extraña.- Dijo Steve arqueando las cejas.

-Así que vives por aquí cerca…- Dijo Tony sin hacer caso al tono de Steve y quitándose las gafas de sol para mirarle directamente. El rubio sonrió abiertamente ante esa frase tan incitadora.

Iba a responder algo cuando salió nuevamente la camarera caminando hacia Steve, aunque en cuanto vio a Tony quitó un poco la sonrisa. Lo reconoció de las revistas, pero aún así la chica intentó no aparentar su nerviosismo al encontrarse ante el mismísimo Iron Man.

-Disculpe, ¿quería algo más?- Preguntó educadamente.

-No Amy, es un amigo mío. Estábamos hablando y ya nos íbamos.- Se apresuró a aclarar Steve con esa sonrisa tan encantadora.

-Oh, entiendo.- Respondió ella de forma demasiado risueña. Stark no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño un poco antes de volver a colocarse sus gafas de sol.

-Dejemos ese almuerzo para otro día. Yo invitaré.- Terminó Steve. Siempre tan caballeroso y correcto.

La tal Amy sonrió y después se despidió de ambos para volver a su trabajo.

Entonces fue cuando Steve le preguntó a Tony si le gustaría subir a su casa. Él solo sonrió.

El camino hasta allí fue tan corto como sabía que sería, pero el edificio se veía algo más destartalado de lo que parecía en fotos. Subieron a pie, pues no había ascensor, hasta su piso.

Al entrar, lo primero que pensó Tony fue que era pequeño. Claro, acostumbrado a mansiones y pisos de lujo, aquello le parecía una caja de zapatos. Aunque el espacio era limitado, podía decirse que era acogedor. Un sofá, televisión, alfombra… Además estaba bastante ordenado teniendo en cuenta que vivía un hombre solo.

Apenas habían dado un par de pasos dentro de la vivienda cuando escuchó un leve maullido. Entonces una diminuta bola de pelo comúnmente llamada gato apareció por la puerta del fondo del pasillo. Pudo observar la sonrisa de Steve antes de verlo avanzar delante de él para agacharse a coger a esa pequeña cosa que había empezado a maullar demasiado.

-¿Tienes un gato?- Preguntó Tony observando al pequeño bicho entre sus fuertes brazos.

-Así es. Es el señor Guantes.- Dijo Steve sonriendo de sobremanera y arrancandole una leve carcajada.

-¿Guantes? ¿En serio?

-Señor Guantes he dicho.- Repitió dando énfasis a la primera palabra. Tony seguía mirándolo intentando aguantar las risas.- No le puse yo el nombre. Me lo dio mi vecina de seis años y ella se encargó de bautizarlo.

Steve se lo ofreció pero Tony prefirió mantenerse alejado. Era un bebé gato, demasiado pequeño y frágil. Podía caérsele o aplastarlo o sabría Dios qué cosa podría hacer. No era realmente cuidadoso si no se trataba de tuercas u objetos inertes.

-Bonita casa.- Dijo Tony mientras se sentaba en el sofá. Steve no tardó en aparecer con dos cervezas para sentarse a su lado. El señor Guantes se encontraba en el suelo jugando con lo que sería una pelota que por poco podía haber sido más grande que él.

-No es nada comparada con tu gran piso en la Torre Stark.- Y acto seguido abrió la lata para dar un trago.

Silencio. Incómodo.

-Hoy estabas buscándome ¿verdad?- Dijo Steve de repente consiguiendo poner nervioso a Tony. Ahora tenía dos opciones, mentir lo _inmentible_ o ser sincero… aunque siempre se puede conseguir un término medio.

-Realmente quería salir a tomar aire, aunque esperaba encontrarte. No sabría qué decirte por teléfono.

-Ya pensaba que habías vuelto a tus cabales y que no llamarías.

-Dudo mucho que vaya a volver a mis cabales en un futuro próximo.

Steve se acercó a la mesa para dejar la lata de su cerveza. Fue entonces cuando lo miró con cierto deje de seriedad.

-No sé que narices estamos haciendo Stark, la verdad. Pero por ahora simplemente no voy a darte tiempo para que te arrepientas.

Tony no dejó de sentirse en cierto modo expuesto ante el tono grave de sus palabras. Él decía que no iba a darle tiempo para arrepentirse, pero en cambio, empezó a acercarse a él demasiado despacio, dándole todo el tiempo del mundo para irse si así lo quería. Tan estúpido. Así que no se movió. De hecho, los últimos milímetros que faltaban para que sus labios chocaran fueron cortados por él. No podía evitarlo, Steve era demasiado atrayente. En cuanto lo tenía a su vista no era capaz de controlarse y todo su cuerpo le reclamaba estar a su lado.

Seguía sin entender realmente por qué Steve de entre todo el mundo, pero simplemente ya había dejado de preguntárselo. Dejarse llevar sería una buena solución y probablemente además la más cómoda.

Por eso de repente estaba ya sobre el Capitán, revolviéndole el pelo con las manos, mordiéndole los labios, succionando su labio inferior, moviendo sus caderas sobre las suyas en ese sofá de dos plazas de un color, en su opinión, muy horrible.

Steve tampoco parecía controlarse mucho más que Tony. Tenía sus manos fuertemente sujetas en su trasero, ayudándole en ese movimiento que le estaba enloqueciendo a cada segundo.

Tony sentía cómo su chaqueta caía al suelo para luego notar las manos de Steve aflojando el nudo de su corbata y encargándose de desabrochar los botones de su camisa. Él tampoco había perdido el tiempo y ya se había encargado de quitarle la camiseta. Realmente se notaba el ejercicio físico en cada uno de sus músculos.

-Quiero hacértelo Tony, sobre este sofá.- Dijo Steve empezando a desabrochar sus pantalones.

Tony odiaba que lo llamara por el nombre, le hacía sentir cercano, como si realmente hubiera algo allí de lo que preocuparse. Pero claro, al mismo tiempo sentía que su nombre nunca había sonado tan bien como en la suave voz entrecortada de Steve. Tan contradictorio.

Notaba las manos de Steve remover sus pantalones para empezar a acariciar su trasero bajo sus calzoncillos, acercando sus dedos peligrosamente hacia su entrada, separando sus nalgas mientras repartía besos húmedos por su pecho. Era demasiado que con casi cuarenta años viniera este a hacerle esas cosas…

Tony por su parte tampoco quiso quedarse atrás, consiguió liberar el pene de Steve y comenzó a acariciarlo lentamente, arrancando por fin algunos jadeos del rubio debajo de él. Tuvo que parar un minuto para poder librarse por fin de sus pantalones y de su ropa interior. Steve llevó uno de sus dedos a la boca de Tony para que este lo salivara, sabiendo que en un momento ese mismo dedo estaría en otra parte.

Así que ahora, el Capi paseaba libremente sus manos por su culo, introduciendo levemente su dedo de la forma más sutil posible, intentando no acelerarse, pero Tony al momento comenzó a gemir consiguiendo quitarle todas esas ideas sobre la calma y la lentitud.

Apenas se sintió medianamente preparado, Tony elevó un poco más sus caderas para ya posicionarse sobre el pálido pene de Steve. Empezó a bajar lentamente, resultaba más difícil de lo que esperaba y realmente sentía el dolor de la intrusión recorrerle el cuerpo, sin embargo, no podía dejar de sentir ese placer al ver sus ojos azules entrecerrados en frente suya.

Cuando lo sintió ya completamente dentro se dio un par de segundos para controlar su respiración antes de empezar su movimiento de caderas, subiendo y bajando, cada vez un poco más deprisa. Rápidamente los jadeos, gemidos y el golpeteo de ese viejo sofá sobre un parquet demasiado antiguo se hicieron eco por el piso entero.

Tony apoyó sus manos en el respaldo del sofá mientras Steve seguía masturbándole con la misma rapidez con la que él se movía sobre él. Cuando se sintió cerca del final se sorprendió a sí mismo buscando los labios de Steve, quien no dudó en corresponderle.

-Tony, voy a…

-Yo también…

Y se volvieron a besar. Fue entonces cuando escuchó el gruñido de Steve sobre su boca para luego sentirlo correrse en su interior. Al segundo, él también estaba corriéndose, manchando sus vientres y la mano de Steve.

Respiraban pesadamente, Tony sobre todo, por el ejercicio realizado y el placer del orgasmo. Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Steve sin apartarse ni un milímetro. Notó entonces los brazos de Steve atraerle más, juntando sus pechos y extendiendo su semen aún caliente sobre sus cuerpos.

Claro, se le olvidaba que Steve sentía algo por él. Sabía que tenía que alejarse, quizá irse ya. Todavía no sabía exactamente qué era lo que se suponía que tenía que hacer al acabar. A pesar de todo, se ahorró el bochornoso momento de tener que separarse, pues Steve mismo le soltó permitiéndole así levantarse. Aunque sus piernas no le respondieron del todo y acabó sentado a su lado. Tal y cómo habían estado un rato antes, solo que ahora totalmente sudados y sin ropa.

Ese sofá era demasiado pequeño, dos plazas, es decir, aún poniéndose en el borde era incapaz de no rozar sus rodillas o sus hombros. Debía decir algo, no podía seguir manteniendo ese silencio.

-¿Te importa si uso tu ducha?- Preguntó de repente.

-Claro. Yo voy a preparar algo de comer. ¿Te quedarás?-

Tony vio la incertidumbre en su mirada. Realmente esperaba que se quedara. Iba a decir que no, era lo que procedía. Podía tolerar el sexo con él porque sencillamente era demasiado deseable, pero una comida agradable no podía ser, no era algo que casara con lo que él tenía en mente en su especie de relación. Sí, se iría a casa, comería cualquier cosa, o quizá pasaría a un restaurante, o por qué no, simplemente ayunaría.

-Claro, más vale que cocines bien.

Y sonrió. El hijo de la gran puta sonrió como nunca le había visto sonreír. Seguro que en su mente ya estaba fantaseando con un montón de escenas romanticonas y estúpidas sobre ellos dos en ese piso tan perfectamente ordenado.

-Cocino muy bien. Pero antes te dejaré unas toallas y ropa más cómoda.

Y Tony lo observó levantarse del sofá en dirección a lo que sería a la habitación, de la que alcanzó a ver la cama de un tamaño considerable y poco más. Lo vio también pasar al baño para dejar las cosas y entonces ya acercarse nuevamente al salón-cocina.

-Iré después de ti.- Dijo antes de caminar hacia la cocina.

Tony se vio a punto de pedirle que le acompañara en su ducha, sin embargo fue capaz de callarse a tiempo. No procedía, no era momento, no era un opción. Por mucho que imaginarse un Steve jadeante apoyado sobre la mampara de la ducha le resultara una imagen más que apetecible no se veía capaz de decirle algo así como "ei Steve, dúchate conmigo que no me he cansado de follar aún". Por eso Tony Stark se dirigió solo hacia esa ducha.

Y como Steve dijo, en cuanto salió, él entró. Tardó mucho menos ya que había dejado la comida haciéndose. Tony se descubrió ayudándole con la ensalada e incluso fue él quien le puso la leche al gato en su cuenco antes de sentarse en la pequeña mesa de ese salón multifunción donde también comerían.

Para su sorpresa, hablaron más de lo que pensaba que podrían. Desde la tensión sexual latente entre Barton y Natasha hasta la última Super Bowl que habían televisado hace un poco. Además eso de ser ambos superhéroes les hacía tener ciertas cosas en común.

Tony sabía que tenía que estar en su despacho para la tarde. Al fin y al cabo no tenía ayudante y eso le hacía tener el doble de trabajo, sumándole además eso de que su empresa no acababa de estar asentada desde su llegada.

Por eso tuvieron que despedirse sin echar ese polvo que Tony había esperado. Se despidió del Señor Guantes y con Steve apenas hizo una despedida con la mano en medio de un silencio, cómo no, incómodo. Porque besarle no habría sido algo que hubiera estado bien… o quizá sí. Realmente no tenía ni idea.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Steve, como en un jueves más, se veía caminando hacia la torre Stark. Tony, como era un completo cobarde para llamarlo, había establecido que en caso de que no se encontraran por "casualidad", cada jueves se verían en su casa para cenar.

Realmente era algo adorable. Las pocas veces que había conseguido llamarlo había actuado como un completo idiota diciendo cosas incoherentes y eso no dejaba de resultarle en cierta manera tierno. Era sarcástico e ingenioso cuando estaban juntos, pero aún por teléfono parecía un vendedor de seguros inseguro.

Realmente se habían encontrado "por casualidad" dos días atrás. Habían acabado en su piso, cenando para después acabar revolcándose en el sofá para finalizar con un baño en su pequeña bañera. Realmente era bastante estrecha, pero le encantaba, así era imposible que Tony se le escapara de entre sus brazos de alguna forma.

Lo que sí había acabado dejando aparte era hablar sobre qué era lo que se suponía que tenían. Le constaba que Tony no veía a nadie más, él también sabía como enterarse de cosas aunque no tuviera un mayordomo como Jarvis, y cada vez pasaban más tiempo juntos. Realmente eran algo así como una pareja sin el título oficial.

Sabía que más de una vez Tony había estado a punto de decirle cosas demasiado cursis para él, de hecho, alguna vez se le había escapado alguna palabra que había conseguido darle un vuelco a su corazón. Era extraño. Quería creer que realmente pasaba algo más entre ellos a parte del sexo sin control cada vez que se miraban, pero con Tony nunca se tenía nada seguro.

Llegó a la entrada principal donde saludó al guarda de turno antes de dirigirse a los ascensores. Solo un par de veces se había cruzado con el famoso Happy Hogan. Se preguntaba qué diría Tony de él a los dos únicos amigos que le conocía.

Los pisos se le hicieron algo cortos y cuando se abrió la puerta del ascensor se sorprendió al ver uno de los trajes de Tony moviéndose solo en su dirección.

-Tony, ¿estás ahí dentro?- Preguntó inseguro. Sin embargo, la armadura seguía avanzando hacia él. Vio como levantaba su brazo derecho hacia él con la intención de soltarle algún puñetazo o algo por el estilo. Sin mucho esfuerzo consiguió esquivarlo para después darle una patada con bastante fuerza que le hizo trastabillar.

-¡Tony! ¿Qué le pasa a tu armadura?- Preguntó esperando que Tony apareciera por algún lado. El laboratorio no estaba lejos y debía de ser capaz de escucharle. Sin embargo, la armadura vacía volvió a intentar darle un nuevo golpe.

Steve no se arrepintió al darle otro puñetazo, esta vez en la cabeza, que la hizo desmontarse por completo. De hecho incluso abolló el casco de forma significativa.

Entonces justo apareció el causante del problema.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Tony repentinamente preocupado.

-Sí, ¿qué le pasaba?- Dijo Steve intentando no sentirse extraño por esa mirada de Tony revisándole de arriba abajo para asegurarse de que no le hubiera pasado nada.

-Algo está fallando. Intento programarlos para que hagan cosas pero siempre acaban golpeando a cualquiera que se mueve…- Explicó mientras cogía el casco abollado. -¿De verdad que estás bien?- Preguntó una vez más sin apartar la mirada del casco, intentando aparentar algo de indiferencia sin conseguirlo.

-Ya te he dicho que sí. Esa armadura no era de tus mejores.- Dijo quitándole _hierro_ al asunto mientras avanzaba por la casa hacia el salón.- Y supongo que no te habrás si quiera preocupado de encargar la cena por estar jugando.- Dijo dejando su chaqueta sobre el sofá.

-Perdona, es que estoy a punto de conseguir algo espectacular. Conseguiré que tengan cierto grado de conciencia. Es decir, si alguien malo les dice que hagan algo malo no le harán caso.- Explicó como si Steve fuer aun niño pequeño, a lo que no hizo ni caso.

-¿Y por qué iban a hacer caso a alguien que no fueras tú?

-Con esta cosa cualquiera podría controlarlos.- Respondió señalando a su oído y a su extraño aparatito que siempre andaba colgado de su oreja.

Steve se sentó cogiendo el teléfono de la mesilla mientras le miraba entretenido.

-¿Y si tú les pides algo malo te harían caso?

-Por favor Steve, yo nunca les pediría nada malvado. Pareciera que no me conoces.

-Precisamente porque te conozco te lo digo.- Dijo con una sonrisa que arrancó un pequeño grito de indignación fingido por parte de Tony. Al momento empezó a marcar el número de un restaurante chino que entregaba comida a domicilio.

-No me apetece chino.- Dijo dejándose caer a su lado en el amplio sofá y quitándose su pinganillo de la oreja.

-A mí sí.- Dijo llanamente Steve.- Sí, por favor, quería pedir dos menús con…- Mientras pedía observó a Tony mirando su mano con un ligero corte. Seguro que se imaginaba que se lo había hecho golpeando a su estúpida armadura cuando en realidad se lo había hecho poco antes de llegar a su edificio al chocar con una persona que le hizo rasparse la mano con una farola. Aunque la mirada de cierta consternación que mantenía no podía evitar que le hiciera sentir algo feliz por ver que se preocupaba.

Recordó el episodio que el mismo Tony le había contado, cuando llamó a su armadura en sueños y este se presentó en su cuarto dándole un susto de muerte a Pepper que en ese momento se encontraba a su lado. Entendía que para una persona normal algo como el gran traje de Iron Man podía resultar bastante impactante. Pero realmente para él ese traje era un trozo de chatarra algo más fuerte de lo normal.

Terminó de pedir y miró a Tony justo cuando él intentaba hacer como si no hubiera estado pendiente de nada.

-Oye, que ya te he dicho que no pasa nada, no te preocupes. Ya sabes, soy el Capitán América, tus armaduras no sirven de mucho conmigo. Además, ese corte no me lo he hecho golpeando tu saco de chatarra.

Tony intentó seguir pareciendo indiferente.

-Me preocupo porque esa es la mano con la que me haces las pajas, cuídala mejor.- Dijo mientras se levantaba hacia la nevera en busca de algo de beber.

Steve tan solo sonrió ligeramente. El sarcasmo y el humor eran usados por Tony como mero sistema de defensa. Se imaginaba lo que habría sido tener que estar constantemente preocupado de no hacer daño a la persona que quería. Porque Pepper podía ser realmente inteligente, eficiente, encantadora y amable, pero le constaba que nunca fue capaz de lidiar con eso de que su novio fuera un superhéroe.

Steve quería demostrarle a Tony que no tenía que preocuparse por esas cosas con él. Le entendía perfectamente. Él estaba en el ajo, era un Vengador, una armadura de Iron Man fuera de control no sería ningún problema para él.

Quizá esa era una de las facetas que más le gustaban de Tony. Era atento. En silencio, en la distancia y a veces camuflado como un gilipollas, pero se preocupaba.

Y realmente todo iba bien, aunque a veces se quedaran en silencio. Pero ya nunca eran incómodos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

EII! Gracias por leer y gracias también por los reviews, favoritos y seguidores. Espero que os haya gustado este nuevo capi y en otro par de semanas subiré el siguiente. La vagueza me puede, porque realmente este pensaba subirlo hace tres días u.u Soy popó.

En fin, saludos y nos vemos!


	3. El café de las ocho y media

**Cap.3.- El café de las ocho y media**

Había pasado el tiempo, y la conversación, que no había estado evitando pero que tampoco había esperado ansiosamente, había llegado. Había intentado sacar el tema de forma casual, que resultara natural, pero sin saber cómo, las cosas se habían ido enredando.

-Dilo ya Tony, ¿qué narices tienes con el Capitán América? Porque solo se me ocurre una opción y es difícil de creer.- Dijo James sentado en frente de su gran mesa de director. Happy se encontraba al lado, de pie, esperando la misma respuesta.

-Sorpréndeme James. ¿Qué crees que sucede entre el Capi y yo?- Pregunta Tony sonriente, como si se tratara de un juego, mientras se pasa un pelota anti estrés de una mano a otra. Tomárselo con calma sería lo mejor.

Pasa un silencio, Tony lo sigue mirando desafiante.

-¿Te lo estás tirando?- Pregunta inseguro James haciendo que Happy mire a una pared incómodo.

-Algo así.- Responde con toda la calma del mundo.

-¿Algo así? Tony por Dios, ¿desde cuando te gustan los hombres si puede saberse?- James empieza a alterarse un poco.

-Ahí te equivocas querido amigo, no me gustan los hombres, solo me interesa Steve.

Y Tony siente que James podría haberse caído de su silla en ese momento. Lo entiende, si su amigo le hubiera llegado un buen día diciéndole que de repente estaba en una relación con otro hombre también se habría sorprendido.

-¿Y cuanto tiempo llevas follando con el jodido Capitán América si puede saberse?

-Cuatro meses… cinco. Aunque todo empezó en Portofino.- Responde sin pensárselo mucho. No se había dado cuenta de que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo. James resulta alterarse más de lo que se esperaba.

-¿Portofino? Dios santo... ¡Si lo dejaste con Pepeer apenas un mes antes de largarte a ese pueblo perdido!

-Yo no dejé nada. Fue ella la que decidió irse un día de buenas a primeras.-Eso quizá sí que le ha molestado un poco. James siempre le ha hecho sentir de alguna forma como si la culpa de que ella decidiera dejarlo fuera suya. Quizá lo era, pero no le gustaba que se lo echaran en cara.

-Habla tú con él Hogan, porque a mí me supera.- Termina James antes de levantarse de la silla para empezar a pasear nervioso por el amplio despacho.

-¿Qué tienes con él? Quiero decir, ¿sois novios o algo así?- Pregunta inseguro el guardaespaldas. Lo que no sabe, es que esa pregunta se la lleva haciendo Tony desde que empezaron a quedar asiduamente. Porque realmente llevan ya quedando más de cuatro meses, no solo para echar un polvo, hablan, cenan juntos… Nunca pasan más de dos o tres días sin verse. Así que Tony lo piensa bien antes de responder.

-Verás, cuando uno empieza a ver a una persona de forma regular, es siempre la chica quien te hace la típica pregunta de "¿qué somos?". Pero claro, somos los dos hombres, así que hemos ido dejando esa conversación…

-Increíble. Simplemente increíble.- Interrumpe James. -Llevas ya viéndote con otro tío, Steve Rogers, el Capitán América, más de cinco meses y ni si quiera sabes qué estás haciendo.

-No creo que sea algo demasiado relevante ponerle nombre a lo que somos.

Un nuevo bufido por parte de su amigo. Happy simplemente ve la situación con cara de circunstancia.

-Sinceramente, que Potts se fuera te ha dejado peor de lo que pensaba. Rogers supo aprovecharse bien de lo perdido que estabas en ese momento- Terminó James.

Ahora Tony sí que se enfadó realmente. Se levantó de su cómodo sillón atrayendo la total atención de James, ya que por primera vez en toda la conversación, Tony parecía tomarse aquello en serio.

-Mira James, eres mi amigo, así que por eso no te voy a pegar, pero deja ese camino.

-¿Qué camino? Admite que es raro. Justo en Portofino, cuando estabas hecho una real mierda llega ese tío y mágicamente empezáis una relación. ¿Qué coño te dijo ese gilipollas para que de repente dieras este cambio tan drástico? – James parece estar ya fuera de sí y Tony en respuesta se inclina sobre la mesa reconsiderando eso de que es su amigo y que por eso no va a pegarle una buena hostia. James parece entenderle, porque al momento relaja su cara de enfado.

-Ni se te ocurra volver a insultar a Steve en mi presencia si quieres que sigamos siendo amigos.- Responde escupiendo las palabras, controlándose por no saltarle encima. Quiere comprender a su amigo, porque realmente todo aquello también es culpa suya por no hablar con él antes para explicarle todo.

Acto seguido se ve a sí mismo saliendo de su despacho. No puede tener a James un minuto más delante suyo porque realmente acabaría golpeándolo. Sabe que debe haberlo descolocado con la noticia, pero nunca pensó que tendría que escucharle insultando a Steve de esa manera.

Más de una vez James había criticado a alguno de sus ligues, de hecho solía criticar a Pepper por su afán algo controlador, pero nunca le había molestado tanto. Quizá porque no podía haber acusado a Steve de algo más equivocado. Aprovecharse. El único que se aprovechaba ahí era él.

Porque sabía, cada vez que miraba a Steve, que él besaba el suelo que pisaba. Nunca, sabía que nunca en la vida nadie le había querido tanto como él. Mientras, él tan solo se dejaba querer.

Solo una vez había escuchado a Steve decirle "te quiero", al final de una buena sesión de sexo sobre aquella cama de muelles del pequeño apartamento de Steve. Él tan solo fue capaz de enterrar su cabeza en su pecho sin responderle de ninguna manera. Steve nunca había vuelto a decir algo parecido. Ignoraba si esa situación le molestaba o algo por el estilo, pero es que él realmente no era capaz de decir algo así. Ya se había apresurado una vez a decir estupideces y cursiladas y salió bastante mal parado...

Escuchó a Happy correr detrás suyo, pero lo ignoró para subirse al ascensor y alejarse de allí. Sin embargo, Happy logró colarse en el ascensor por los pelos.

-Perdona a James, se ha sorprendido por la noticia y le cuesta aceptar…

-¿Y tú? ¿Tú tampoco aceptas lo que sea que tengo con Steve? Has estado muy callado.- Inquirió más alterado de lo que pretendía. La idea de juntar a sus dos únicos amigos para decirles algo así realmente no había salido muy bien.

-Bueno, verás, yo ya sabía que debías estar teniendo algo más que una amistad con Rogers, así que lo acepté hace bastante. Al contrario que James, yo me paso media vida en esta torre.

-¿Y estás bien con ello?- Preguntó algo más tranquilo. Happy parecía ser mucho más razonable. Claro que la gente razonable para Tony Stark eran aquellos que pensaban como él.

-Hizo que volvieras de tu estúpido aislamiento en ese pueblo y se te ve bien. Quiero decir, estás feliz, mucho. Más de lo que nunca te había visto. A ver, con Potts también eras feliz, como nunca, pero siempre parecías preocupado por algo, estabas en constante tensión, ahora estás como, libre, no sé si me explico…

Tony solo pudo reír. Se explicaba realmente mal, pero probablemente le había entendido. Demasiado tiempo con él le hacía comprenderle aún cuando realmente no decía nada coherente.

Pepper era genial. La quería, eran felices, pero siempre estaba preocupado de hacerle daño. Porque desde aquella vez en que su traje los despertó en medio de la noche todo había ido a más. Constantemente estaba en la mira de los problemas por ser Iron Man, y eso por tanto arrastraba a Pepper. No le dejaba dormir la idea de que ella pudiera sufrir algún daño por su culpa. Porque si algo así pasaba no se lo podría perdonar en la vida. Así que todo era una presión constante, tenía que ser cada día más fuerte, más inteligente y más poderoso si quería protegerla.

Con Steve, eso era una tontería. Ver su casco abollado nunca le había hecho tan feliz. Él era el jodido Capitán América, no necesitaba que nadie le cuidara y de hecho, atraía tanto a los problemas como él mismo. Por eso era capaz de dormir toda una noche del tirón sin ninguna preocupación, porque sabía que si de repente a alguien les apetecía atacarlos o alguna armadura se volvía loca o a los alienígenas les daba por invadirlos otra vez, serían dos para luchar.

Eso no quería decir que no se preocupara por él, pero obviamente, preocuparse de más habría sido un insulto hacia el primer vengador.

Tras despedirse de Happy prometiéndole que hablaría con James para que arreglaran las cosas, Tony caminó hacia el piso de Steve. Podía coger un coche y estar allí en un minuto, pero simplemente decidió caminar. Esperaba que no hubiera ido al gimnasio o estuviera fuera, realmente necesitaba verlo.

Debido a su paso apresurado, antes de lo previsto estaba ya delante de la puerta desgastada de Steve. Por la prisa y el cabreo había salido olvidándose las llaves del piso, así que se vio obligado a timbrar. En un segundo tenía a Steve delante con cara de sorpresa por su llegada. La sonrisa que puso el rubio al verlo le hacía querer sacarle una foto para llevársela a James y decirle "Mira lo jodidamente feliz que se pone por verme aparecer." Era imposible que ese tipo pudiera aprovecharse de nadie.

Sin darse cuenta, ya está besándolo, conduciéndolo a la habitación sin notar un mínimo de resistencia. Escuchó un maullido algo enfadado del Señor Guantes por verse echado de lo que sería algo así como su habitación también, pero ninguno de los dos pensaba parar de besar al otro para disculparse con el animal.

La ropa se desperdiga por el cuarto ya algo desordenado mientras ellos caen sobre la cama haciendo bastante ruido. Aunque a Tony no le gustan para nada las camas de muelles, el sonido de estos no le disgusta, ya que son un eco de cada movimiento que ellos realizan sobre el colchón, y eso le parece de lo más excitante.

Piensa dejar toda su frustración con James y consigo mismo por no saber qué narices está haciendo con su vida en ese polvo que va a echar al capitán América. Lo besa por todas partes, de hecho, él mismo se encarga de quitarle los pantalones y la ropa interior con más delicadeza de la que lo tiene acostumbrado. Quizá por eso los ojos de Steve brillan un poco más.

De repente olvida la discusión con James, la conversación con Happy, sus fracasos en el terreno amoroso y solo mira a Steve. ¿En qué momento ese idiota se ha convertido en la solución de todos sus problemas? Nunca le cayó realmente bien y sin embargo ahora sabe que no sería capaz de concebir una vida sin esos ojos azules que centellean cada vez que le ven.

Apoya sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza de Steve y en un segundo ya está introduciéndose en su interior. Lo escucha jadear, como siempre, lo ve morderse los labios para no decir algo demasiado cursi o vergonzoso. Y Tony, en medio del estasis y el balanceo de sus propias caderas es capaz de pensar un momento en lo mucho que le gustaría escucharle decir ese "te quiero" que soltó tímidamente un día hace ya tiempo. No quiere saber el porqué de ese pensamiento que rápidamente saca de su mente, pero comprende que ya es demasiado tarde. Solo debe aceptarlo en su cabeza… aunque no aún.

Cuando termina, se deja caer a su lado en esa cama. No es demasiado grande, por lo que se ve obligado a estar pegado a él, algo que no el disgusta en absoluto. En ese momento es cuando se fija en que ya está atardeciendo en la ciudad de Nueva York. Steve entonces se levanta de la cama con claros gestos de agotamiento.

-No esperaba que vinieras hoy.- Dice Steve una vez que ha recuperado el aliento.

-Yo tampoco pensaba venir.- Él por su parte lo mira desde la cama.

-Venías enfadado. ¿Ha pasado algo en el trabajo?

-Discutí con James, ya sabes mi amigo. Pero lo solucionaré, no tienes que preocuparte.- Steve lo mira escéptico. Parece que quiere preguntarle algo más. Sin embargo, Tony es lo bastante rápido como para cortarle.- ¿Puedo usar tu ducha?

-Sí si no te importa ducharte con un hilillo de agua y encima fría.- Responde con una sonrisa divertida a la que Tony mira extrañado.- Tuberías viejas, vecinos que no quieren pagar… y el caso es que llevo con agua fría desde ayer por la noche. Pareciera que esta casa quiere echarme. Se estropea la televisión, cada tres días se rompe una bombilla, si pongo dos cosas a la vez se va la luz...- Enumera Steve con cierto humor.

Y entonces a Tony se le va la cabeza.

-Ven a mi casa.

-No hace falta. Me duché en casa de mi vecina y mañana vienen a ver lo del agua, no es para tanto.

Idiota.

-No digo temporalmente.

Steve ahora se incorpora en la habitación ya bastante oscura por el atardecer y lo mira con los ojos muy abiertos, totalmente sorprendido por la naturalidad con la que Tony le acaba de soltar una bomba.

-No hablas en serio.

-Por una vez sí que lo hago. Vente a vivir conmigo.

Tony no sabe de dónde salen esas palabras, pero no se arrepiente de ninguna. Es todo práctico. No hay día que pase sin que quiera ver a Steve, y tenerlo en casa sería todo un avance. Podría despertar con él cada día, no tendría que verlo marchar nunca y estaría siempre cerca.

-Eso es una locura. Te arrepentirás de lo que estás diciendo.

-No lo haré. En serio, múdate a mi casa. Así no tendrás todos esos problemas.

Steve sigue alucinando. Se sienta sobre la cama dándole la espalda. Tony se acerca a él sobre el colchón y pasa sus brazos por la ancha espalda de Steve, abrazándolo de una forma demasiado íntima a la que no está acostumbrado. Puede sentir cómo el corazón de Steve late desbocado y el orgasmo ya queda bastante lejos como para ser la explicación.

-No creo que sea buena idea.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunta en su cuello intentando sonar convincente. Steve tarda en responder.

-Esta casa está cerca del gimnasio…-

-La torre Stark está a veinte minutos de tu estúpido gimnasio y existen los coches.- Apoya su cabeza en su hombro. Sabe que no se podrá negar. No si se lo pide él. De hecho, no entiende por qué pone objeción alguna. Se supone que debería estar dando saltitos de alegría porque le esté proponiendo algo como vivir juntos.

Sin embargo, Steve se suelta de su abrazo y sale de la cama, dejando a Tony muy confundido. ¿No que el Capitán América estaba enamorado de él? ¿Por qué no está contento de que el gran Tony Stark le invite a vivir con él?

Steve encuentra sus calzoncillos en el suelo y se los pone ignorando la última frase de Tony. Después se pone una camiseta sacada de uno de los cajones de su cómoda y mira a Tony aún sobre la cama, esperando.

-La torre Stark está cerca del gimnasio, pero los dos sabemos que no vas a estar allí por siempre.

Y entonces sale de la habitación hacia la cocina. Tony se apresura a colocarse sus propios calzoncillos para salir detrás de él.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Venga Tony, no te hagas el idiota.

-Sabes que eso no va conmigo. Explícate.- Sí, ahora se pone algo más rudo. Pero detesta ver a Steve así, nervioso, y se nota perfectamente que lo está por el hecho de que se ha puesto a prepararse un café. Un café a las ocho y media de la tarde.

-Me refiero a que en algún momento decidirás que "esto" se ha acabado, entonces cogerás tus cosas y te marcharás a una nueva mansión en Malibu o en algún otro sitio glamuroso dejándome no solo totalmente jodido porque te largas, sino con el problema de tener que buscarme una nueva casa.

-¿No crees que eso es demasiado suponer? ¿Quién te ha dicho a ti que yo vaya a dejarte?

-Los dos lo sabemos. Sabemos que esto es algo temporal. Que te aburrirás. Si ni si quiera eres capaz de llamarme por mi nombre.

-¿Qué tendrá que ver el que no te llame por tu nombre con que te pida que vivas conmigo?

Steve resopla agotado. Tony lo mira todavía desde el sofá sin llegar a entender absolutamente nada de lo que está pasando allí. ¿Cómo de un momento a otro han acabado discutiendo de esa manera?

Al final, Steve se acerca hasta él, se sienta a su lado y parece pensar bien antes de hablar.

-Lo que quiero decir es que sé que tú no sientes lo mismo por mí. Por eso algún día te cansarás de mi, conseguirás a alguien y te irás. Si me dices de vivir ahora contigo es porque estás demasiado loco y no piensas realmente las consecuencias.- Tony abrió la boca para reclamar al instante, pero Steve siguió hablando sin dejarle decir una palabra.- No me pidas que viva contigo porque así solo me das la estúpida esperanza de que algún día tú me corresponderás.

Entonces Steve se levanta hacia su café para echarle la leche caliente. Tony sigue en el sofá. Sopesando lo que le ha dicho. Quizá sí que se ha pasado pidiéndole algo así. Porque casi todo lo que ha dicho Steve tiene sentido. Realmente no sabe qué narices siente por él todavía. Y es verdad que nunca le llama por su nombre… pero ¿aburrirse?, ¿dejarle? No se le había pasado por la cabeza nunca realmente.

Sí, no le ha dicho nunca qué piensa realmente de toda esa relación, ni si quiera le ha llegado a decir nunca que le cae bien de hecho. Pero pensaba que estaba claro que con cinco meses de exclusividad total con él le podrían dar la pista de que hay algo más.

-¿Realmente piensas que cualquier día de repente me largaré sin más?

Steve se gira para encararle ya con su café en la mano. Lo ve aún más nervioso, incómodo, distante, todo lo contrario a hace apenas media hora, cuando lo tenía debajo de él pidiéndole más.

-Sí.

Entonces Tony se levanta del sofá, camina a la habitación y se viste lo más rápido que puede. Vuelve a salir al salón, allí sigue Steve con el café en las manos, no ha dado ni un solo sorbo.

Se ve acorralado y sale de esa casa huyendo literalmente. Al final ha cumplido con la predicción de Steve.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-

El invierno cada vez está más presente en la ciudad de Nueva York, algo que no agrada para nada al Capitán América por eso de que tuvo que estar 70 años en un bloque de hielo dormido. Aún así, esa experiencia traumática no es excusa para quedarse en su casa a invernar cual oso de montaña. Aunque realmente está pensando en hacer algo así. Porque desde que Tony hizo lo que había ya predicho, largarse y no llamar, realmente ha querido meterse en su cama y desaparecer al menos durante un tiempo.

Desde el mismo momento en que se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado del ególatra de Tony Stark, supo que no le traería más que problemas y sufrimientos. Fue una verdadera sorpresa descubrirse durmiendo con él cuatro días a la semana durante esos meses que ahora le parecían tan cortos e insuficientes.

Pero sabía que no podía quejarse. Sabía como iba a acabar todo aquello y aún así se quedó con él. Creía que estar al lado de Tony hasta que él se cansara sería suficiente para alguien como él, pero ahora que sentía que todo había acabado entre ellos no dejaba de querer correr hasta esa torre para suplicarle al mayor narcisista del mundo que le permitiera estar a su lado un poco más.

Por supuesto su orgullo y en mayor grado el no querer molestar a Tony se lo impedían. Así que llevaba dos semanas en esa especie de depresión donde todo lo hacía con desgano y con la imagen de Tony continuamente en su cabeza.

Rememoraba una y otra vez su sonrisa al pedirle que viviera con él. Estuvo realmente tentado a aceptar, a irse con él sin pensar en lo que inevitablemente acabaría pensando. Pero realmente no quería tener que verse en lo más alto para luego tener que darse la hostia de su vida contra el suelo. Porque no eran nada. Sí, bueno, quizá podían considerarse amigos, amigos con derechos, pero nada más. Ni una sola vez lo había oído llamarle por su nombre, nunca había recibido una palabra que le hiciera pensar que no estaba haciendo el idiota en esa relación.

En una sola ocasión susurró un tímido "te quiero" hacia Tony y él simplemente apartó la mirada para callar. Sinceramente ¿qué esperaba? Que le abrazara, le propusiera matrimonio (pues al menos en ese estado podían casarse los homosexuales) y le jurara amor eterno?

Para empezar nunca pensó llegar a verse e una situación así con un hombre. Despertarse en un mundo tan libre de repente (aún con sus problemas) le había llevado a darse cuenta de que verdaderamente le interesaban los hombres mil veces más que las mujeres. Se preguntó más de una vez si lo que había sentido por su amigo Bucky fue un primer amor o algo por el estilo.

Pero luego llego Tony Stark. Ese hombre que conseguía querer darle un golpe a cada palabra que soltaba por la boca y que a la vez era capaz de girar su mundo por completo.

Recordaba sus conversaciones con Natasha cuando ella llegó un día para decirle que no se inmiscuyera con Tony Stark, que solo sufriría. No tenía ni idea de cómo ella podría haberse enterado de sus sentimientos pero lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir. Algo parecido sucedió con Bruce. Solían hablar bastante y quedaban mucho cuando el doctor se instaló un tiempo en Nueva York. Su consejo fue "en esta ciudad viven más de cuatro millones de hombres, seguro que encuentras a alguien". Claramente Tony tampoco parecía ser una buena opción para él.

Las conversaciones por teléfono que había mantenido desde entonces con ellos, (habían sido pocas), fueron de lo más divertidas. Mientras Natasha se mostraba escéptica y totalmente en contra de aquello Bruce solo reía diciéndole que adelante con todo.

Realmente no eran buenos consejeros…

En todo caso, estaba dilatando el momento de tener que llamarlos para contarles que todo había acabado. No porque sintiera que pudiera arreglarse su situación con Tony, sino porque admitirlo en alto para sus amigos, sería acabar de dar por zanjado todo. Sabiendo solo él que Tony lo había dejado, de alguna manera era menos verdad…

De todas formas, la vida seguía y por ello se encontraba en ese momento en la cafetería de su buena amiga Amy. Ella ya sabía que era gay y probablemente se imaginaba que tenía algo con Tony Stark. Realmente no tenía ninguna evidencia real, pues las veces que los había visto juntos bien podrían haber pasado como simples amigos, pero suponía que sería más divertido imaginárselos como pareja.

-¿Quieres otro café Steve?- Pregunto la chica con una gran sonrisa. Él asintió ante la pregunta. Amy iba a retirar la taza cuando de repente otro chico la tocó en la espalda para saludarla.

-¡John! ¿Qué narices haces aquí?- La chica parecía realmente sorprendida y contenta por la llegada de ese tal John. Steve los observaba algo incómodo y sintiéndose un poco fuera de lugar.

-Quería darte una sorpresa. Sé que he estado ocupado y ya no nos vemos nunca.- Habló el chico con una voz que a Steve se le antojó parecida a la de Tony. Lo miró entonces con más atención. Moreno, ojos marrones oscuros, facciones duras, indudablemente atractivo… Ciertamente guardaban cierto parecido. O quizá solo era él buscando a Tony hasta en los amigos de Amy.

En eso se dio cuenta de que la conversación de repente le incluía a él.

-John, te presento a Steve Rogers, un buen amigo mío. Steve, este es John Dixon.

Tras el típico "encantado" Steve lo sintió mirándolo demasiado fijamente. Amy le pidió al chico que la esperara sentado con Steve ya que en nada acabaría su turno. Notó que al irse le guiñó un ojo a John y este al momento le miró con renovado interés.

Los diez minutos en los que Amy se cambiaba de ropa, Steve se vio envuelto en una conversación bastante refrescante de toda esa nube de melancolía que llevaba encima desde hacía dos semanas. John era agradable, educado, con humor y le resultaba fácil hablar con él aún cuando se consideraba una persona tímida.

Finalmente, cuando ya salió Amy y pensaba que se irían, estos lo invitaron a salir con ellos esa noche. Steve inventó una excusa cualquiera y denegó la petición. Notó como John parecía especialmente entristecido por su respuesta. En todo caso, él no estaba como para salir con nadie. Quizá un poco de fiesta le haría bien para parar su estado de desánimo, pero como buen humano se fue a su casa a seguir auto compadeciéndose. Solo le faltaba poner canciones tristes.

En cualquier caso, al día siguiente volvió a pasar por la cafetería de vuelta a su casa del gimanasio. Amy también tendría turno y podría tener una charla agradable antes de volver con el señor Guantes.

-Steve, espero que no te moleste pero, le di tu móvil a John.- Dijo la muchacha mientras le servía la taza de café de ese día.

-¿Por qué hiciste algo así?- Preguntó sorprendido más que molesto. Realmente no le importaba que Amy diera su número a quien fuera, si ella lo daba era porque tenía confianza en esa persona.

-¿No te diste cuenta ayer o qué?- Preguntó ella de vuelta con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Cuenta de qué?- Seguían las preguntas y esta vez estaba mucho más curioso. Amy al momento soltó una carcajada para luego sentarse en frente de Steve un momento.

-John también es gay.

Steve seguía con el ceño fruncido sin comprender exactamente la relación entre… ¡quería liarlos!

-Amy, no creo que yo le interese. Apenas hablamos diez minutos.

-Pues no sé que harías en esos diez minutos entonces porque él realmente se quedó embobado contigo. ¡Quién no lo haría! Eres atractivo, amable, encantador…

A Steve se le ocurría una persona.

Había pasado toda su vida sintiéndose mal consigo mismo, menospreciándose, y cuando por fin conseguía empezar a sentirse mejor se quedó congelado 70 años. A su vuelta, a penas tuvo tiempo de probar lo que era ser atractivo y deseado antes de enamorarse de Tony, algo que claramente volvió a bajarle la autoestima, pues sabía que nunca sería lo suficientemente bueno para él.

Así que eso de encontrarse con que John se había interesado en él no dejó de hacerle sentir algo mejor consigo mismo. Quizá no era tan horrible como el mundo quería hacerlo ver a veces.

-No sé Amy…

-¿Qué pasa? ¿A ti no te gustó? Si es así puedo decirle que no te llame.

Steve estaba a punto de aceptar su oferta. Tampoco se sentía con ánimos de pensar en alguien que no fuera Tony. Sin embargo se sorprendió a sí mismo diciendo algo bastante distinto.

-No que va. Dile que a mi también me cayó muy bien y que espero su llamada.

No pasaron ni dos segundos antes de que se arrepintiera de aquello.

Por ello, al día siguiente se vio recibiendo una llamada de John invitándolo a tomar café a la hora del almuerzo antes de que él tuviera que volver al bufete. Por lo visto era abogado. Apenas hablaron un rato por teléfono antes de acordar la hora y al colgar Steve se sintió extrañamente nervioso. Tony había sido el primero en todo con él. No sabía si realmente quería estar con otra persona.

En cualquier caso, al final Steve se encontró tomando café en una cafetería céntrica no demasiado lejos de su gimnasio, al que pensaba volver en cuanto acabara con aquello.

La cita, si podía llamarse así, fue confusa. Acostumbrado al humor pesado de Tony y a sus excentricidades, encontrarse de repente con un hombre amable que le llamaba por su nombre sin problema era extrañamente agradable. Alguna sonrisa, anécdotas, temas entretenidos y todo parecía ir bien. De hecho, un café de quince minutos se convirtió en una hora hablando con sus tazas vacías hacía siglos sobre la mesa.

-Oye Steve. Tengo que volver al bufete ya, de hecho llego tarde. Pero me encantaría que volviéramos a vernos otro día. ¿Qué te parece si te invito a comer mañana?- Preguntó John no con cierta incertidumbre que Steve alcanzó a notar. Una comida, una comida en público,… nunca había comido con Ton. Bueno, pedían por teléfono y comían en casa y alguna vez se habían encontrado para comer en algún sitio… pero realmente nunca habían tenido una cita, porque si no se equivocaba, lo que John le estaba prometiendo en ese momento era un cita con todas las de al ley.

A pesar de que seguía pensando en Tony, no pudo evitar aceptar la invitación de John. Quizá se merecía poder tener una comida de verdad, aunque no pudiera ser con Tony. Y por otra parte John era endiabladamente agradable, quizá sí podía pasar algo entre ellos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Desde la acera de enfrente, Tony, cual acosador en potencia, se encontraba detrás de un periódico observando como Steve recibía un beso en la mejilla de ese tipo del que no sabía si quiera el nombre. Arrugó el diario en sus manos al no necesitarlo ya, pues Steve ya estaba lejos, y lo tiró a la papelera que tenía al lado.

Aquel día había decidido encontrarse "por casualidad" con Steve en la cafetería donde trabajaba su amiga Amy. Cual fue su sorpresa cuando ella le dijo que el Capi se había ido a otro lado por una cita. La chica había sonreído risueña, al nombrar la palabra cita. Puso una sonrisa hipócrita antes de marcharse sin más.

Pensaba volver a casa para pensar un nuevo plan de reconquista, cuando no pudo más con su curiosidad. Tenía que saber qué clase de "cita" estaba teniendo Steve. Pidió a Jarvis por tanto que lo localizara. Hackeó sin problema todas las cámaras de seguridad de esa ciudad y en menos de cinco minutos ya sabía la localización exacta del Capitán América.

Era un sitio cercano, así que caminó hasta la cafetería en cuestión y a través de los cristales pudo ver a Steve sentado con el tipo. Se suponía que solo era una cita para café, ¿entonces por qué llevaban ya más de media hora hablando? Un café es un café, cinco minutos y punto. Veía como el tipo sonreía a cada palabra que decía Steve, como un gilipollas encandilado. Pero lo peor, era que Steve también reía. ¿Por qué reía Steve? Mientras él se ahogaba en el alcohol pensando en cómo recuperar a Steve tras esa estúpida pelea sin sentido, él se dedicaba a salir con otros tíos y a reírse.

Poco le faltó para irrumpir en pleno establecimiento, traje de Iron Man incluido, para tener una conversación con aquel tío que encima tenía que ser guapo.

Tony tenía que hacer algo, algo antes de que en cualquier momento perdiera a Steve para siempre. Porque realmente aún no sabía que era lo que pretendía decirle para recuperarlo, ni si quiere tenían aún claro qué era lo que pretendía con aquella relación, pero debía evitar a toda costa que Steve se largara con aquel tipo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Buenas! Realmente quería subirlo antes de que dieran las doces para así entrar en mi plazo de dos semanas que dije… pero ya son las tres. Lo siento, me he atrasado por un día xDD

Espero que os haya gustado y que no os riais mucho de mi intento de angs… algo patético lo sé, pero lo intento! Es que soy incapaz de crear drama serio xD

El próximo capi creo que es mi favorito, aunque hay que tener en cuenta que aún no he escrito los capítulos finales, así que no sé si seguirá siéndolo por mucho tiempo. El caso es que creo que os gustará

Y bueno quiero agradecer por los reviews, los favoritos y los seguidores. Me hace mucha ilusión la verdad y me anima a seguir con este fic. También quería deciros que voy a buscar una beta para los siguientes capítulos. Como he subido solo one-shotts realmente, no me molestaba ser yo misma la que se lo leyera una y mil veces hasta dejarlo medio decente, pero como esto se me ha alargado (porque para mí los ocho capítulos de extensión que tendrá este fic son demasiado xD) creo que lo mejor sería que encontrara a alguien más que me aconsejara, corrigiera, editara y me ayudara en general. No me gustaría que el fic perdiera el rumbo o que se me pirara la pinza con él.

Así que buscaré una beta y si no encuentro a nadie secuestraré a alguna amiga mía para que me eche una mano a cambio de invitarle a algo…

En fin, eso y nada más. Gracias por leer hasta aquí y nos vemos en otro par de semanas, y espero que con una nueva beta.

PD. Al review no registrado al que no puedo responder no le digo que gracias, ni le digo que la boda se me ha pasado por la cabeza aunque se ve difícil, ni le digo nada porque está prohibido contestar reviews (guiño guiño).


	4. El restaurante Worthington's

**Cap.4.-El restaurante Worthington's**

Daba vueltas sobre su gran sillón con la mirada hacia el alto techo de su despacho. Su pequeña pelota anti estrés naranja se encontraba siendo apretada por su mano derecha una y otra vez sin descanso.

En más de una ocasión había cogido el teléfono con la intención de marcar el número de Steve para decirle algo, cualquier cosa. Le echaba demasiado en falta. Su plan de "encontrarse por casualidad" había sido un completo fracaso porque el estúpido tipo que andaba detrás de él como una lapa se encargaba de monopolizar todos los ratos en los que podría haberse hecho el sorprendido si lo encontraba.

Y además esa noche irían a cenar a Worthington's, uno de los restaurantes más exclusivos y exquisitos de Nueva York. El jodido tío no iba descalzo por la vida si pensaban ir a ese sitio. Pero lo peor era que ya habían tenido varios encuentros: comidas, pequeñas citas para tomar café… y aquello era una cena. Seguro que el idiota ese le decía algo del tipo "te acompaño a casa" y luego Steve le invitaría a subir a tomarse la última copa y luego… No podía permitirlo. Eso tenía que acabar ya.

Estaba empezando a maquinar en su mente cómo hacer de esa cena un fracaso: provocar un incendio, comprar el restaurante y cerrarlo para evitar que fueran, presentarse allí directamente… no, eso no podía ser. Se notaría perfectamente que iría allí solo para ver a Steve si se aparecía solo. Pero si llevaba a alguien...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tras un par de comidas con John, éste finalmente le había invitado a una cena en un lujoso y conocido restaurante de Nueva York. No recordaba el nombre pero juraría que había oído a Tony nombrarlo alguna vez.

El sitio era de etiqueta y por tanto tenía que llevar traje. Aunque siempre había llevado uniformes, un traje era algo totalmente distinto. Amy de hecho se ofreció para ayudarle a escoger uno.

Frente al espejo, Steve acabó de ajustar la corbata con cierta duda. Realmente no quería ir. Seguía pesando en su cabeza el nombre de Tony y no era realmente justo para John tener que estar con alguien que no dejaba de compararlo a cada momento en su cabeza con una "relación" pasada. Y lo peor de todo, era que definitivamente John era mucho mejor persona que Tony. En todas las comparaciones ganaba John. Era mucho más amable, sociable, atento, no tenía esa tendencia a la autodestrucción ni el narcisismo característico de Tony, y sin embargo, no dejaba de pensar que elegiría al estúpido hombre de hojalata sobre todo. Simplemente patético.

Pero no podía dejarse ganar por él. Iría a esa cena, disfrutaría e intentaría pasárselo bien con John.

Así que allí se encontraba, a la puerta de ese sitio tan lujoso que le resultaba incómodo. Apenas pasaron dos segundos antes de que John apareciera por la calle con una sonrisa radiante de oreja a oreja. Tras un breve saludo ambos entraron al restaurante, al fin y al cabo ya hacía bastante frío en la ciudad de Nueva York por el invierno.

A veces le costaba acostumbrarse a eso de que el mundo hubiera avanzado setenta años y no dejó de sentirse algo intranquilo al verse en una mesa con un hombre en medio de un montón de gente. Bien podían pasar como amigos, pero una cena a las nueve y media de la noche y con los ojitos que le estaba poniendo John bien podía parecer otra cosa. Así lo confirmaba la señora que les miraba desde la mesa de en frente con lascivia, seguro que ya se los imaginaba hasta casados.

-Hoy he llevado un día de locos, por un momento temí que tuviera que cancelar la cena.- Habló John mientras miraba la carta sin verdadero interés en ella.

-Si estabas demasiado ocupado podríamos haberlo dejado para otra ocasión.- Respondió algo preocupado por el trabajo de John. Era un abogado de un importante bufete y estaba seguro de que ello tenía que suponer una gran responsabilidad y esfuerzo.

-Tampoco era para tanto. Merece la pena.- Sonrisa encantadora. Quizá a veces era demasiado empalagoso, pensó Steve. Aunque claro, si Tony algún día hubiera llegado a decirle eso podría haber llegado a llorar de felicidad. Bueno, quizá era una exageración, pero sin duda no le habría molestado para nada escuchar algo así viniendo de Tony.

-Por cierto, Amy el otro día me enseñó una servilleta de un retrato suyo. Me dijo que lo hiciste tú. Era precioso. No tenía ni idea de que dibujaras.

-No es para tanto la verdad. Simplemente de vez en cuando, en la cafetería cojo un bolígrafo y hago algún garabato. Amy se empeñó en guardar ese.

-No era para menos. ¿Podrías hacer uno ahora?

-¿Ahora?

-Sí. Ahora mismo. En la servilleta.

-Pero estas servilletas son de tela.- Replicó algo nervioso. Poco sabía de etiqueta, pero seguro que dibujar en una servilleta no era algo que estuviera bien visto.

-Sí, qué más da. Pienso llevármela de todas formas, así que nadie te llamará la atención.

-Ah bueno, me quedo mucho más tranquilo sabiendo que solo vas a robar…- Respondió sinceramente divertido con una sonrisa.

Sin mayor insistencia, al final Steve se vio dibujando en esa tela con un bolígrafo negro que el propio John le había prestado. Cuando se puso a dibujarlo realmente se acabó de dar cuenta de lo atractivo que era.

Al momento en que llegó el camarero con el vino se encargó de ocultar medianamente su dibujo mientras John simplemente se tapaba la boca para no reírse de él y su pequeño intento por aparentar ser un hombre que no hacía ese tipo de maldades.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-En serio Tony, ¿a dónde narices vamos?- Preguntaba James con cara de pocos amigos sentado en el asiento copiloto de uno de los muchos coches de lujo de Tony.

-Ya te lo he dicho. A cenar. Hace poco que nos reconciliamos como buenos amigos y esto hay que celebrarlo.

James lo miró con cierta suspicacia. Ya habían arreglado las cosas y estaban como antes de la discusión, pero ciertamente la semana de estar sin Tony como amigo había resultado ser hermosamente tranquila. Sin embargo, a pesar de que esa vida pacífica sin un amigo como Tony era bastante bonita, no podía seguir mucho más enfadado con él. Eran amigos al fin y al cabo. Así que tras una conversación donde acabó evitando que muriera de un coma etílico al beber llorando por la pérdida de Steve, se vio de nuevo envuelto en esa autodestructiva amistad.

-Desde que lo dejaste con Steve has estado como medio muerto. Y la verdad es que no me quejo, tenerte tranquilo para variar es un descanso.

-¿Quieres decir que te alegras de mi depresión por el hecho de que así no te causo molestias?- Preguntó de repente bastante insultado por el que consideraba su mejor amigo.

-Estás triste, pero ya estás pensando la forma de solucionarlo. Es un estado perfecto. Estás lo bastante deprimido como para relajarte un poco pero a la vez te ves entusiasmado.

-Bueno James, te reconozco que has acertado de pleno. Esta noche voy a recuperar a Steve.

-Eso si él quiere dejarse recuperar.- James sabía que su amigo podía llegar a ser muy persuasivo, pero entendía bien la razón por la que Pepper se fue y de alguna manera podía entender también los motivos del Capi.

Muchas veces le costaba ser amigo de Tony. No era un secreto que más de una vez habían tenido que arreglar sus diferencias a golpes. Golpes que habían llegado a causar graves desperfectos en la casa de Stark.

-¿Te importaría hacer de amigo durante un rato y apoyarme?- Tony elevó el tono más de lo que quiso y James no dejó de ver cierto brillo de incertidumbre en sus ojos iluminados por las luces de la noche de Nueva York. Estaba preocupado. Preocupado de verdad de que realmente no consiguiera recuperar a Steve.

Al final iba a ser verdad que su idiota amigo se había enamorado no solo una vez en su vida, sino dos. Y esta segunda sin duda sería mil veces más problemática que la primera.

Suspiró con resignación como quien admite que la guerra ha empezado y ya solo se puede luchar.

-Está bien. Perdona. Lo conseguirás Tony, como todo.- Dijo intentando conseguir quitarle esa mirada tan poco habitual en su rostro.- El hombre al volante solo sonrió con ironía. Había veces en las que Tony Stark no siempre conseguía lo que quería en realidad, pero esta noche no permitiría que fuera una de ellas. -Pero en serio Tony. ¿A dónde vamos?

Ahora Tony le miró para sonreír sinceramente. Algo tramaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La cena podría decirse que estaba saliendo perfecta. En toda su vida Steve se había podido sentir más cómodo en una cita. Claro que teniendo en cuenta su corto historial amoroso quizá aquello no era ningún logro realmente destacable. Aún así para él era grandioso. La conversación era agradable, John era un encanto y el vino que acababan de servirles mientras esperaban los primeros platos era delicioso. Todo iba bien hasta que vio desde su sitio como alguien que se parecía mucho a Tony se acercaba hacia su sitio por entre las mesas de aquel distinguido lugar.

Dio un trago a su copa mientras John seguía contándole alguna anécdota del trabajo que no estaba escuchando del todo y siguió mirando a ese tipo. Al momento se dio cuenta de que no era solo parecido, sino que el mismísimo Tony estaba allí, vestido en un imponente traje, consiguiendo que todo el mundo se girara a verlo ya que era el famoso Iron Man. John mismo, al notar que Steve no le prestaba atención y sentir el enrarecido ambiente del restaurante, se giró para ver qué era aquello que causaba tal conmoción.

-¡Anthony Stark! Lo reconocerás ¿no, Steve? Sabía que le gustaba este restaurante por alguna revista, pero nunca pensé que llegaría a encontrármelo. ¿Tú crees que me firmaría un autógrafo?

Steve no supo si John se molestó por su cara de circunstancia al respecto. Sabía que debía responderle algo, pero en ese momento solo intentaba taparse el rostro con la mano esperando que Tony no lo viera y no parecer demasiado ridículo.

Pensaba que todo iba a quedar en nada, que Tony pasaría de largo al no verlo o que se haría el desconocido cuando sintió una mano en su hombro.

-¡Steve Rogers! ¡Qué sorpresa encontrarte aquí!

La inconfundible voz de Tony con su fingido tono de sorpresa le hizo dar un bote en su silla. En frente, John solo podía sonreír de admiración.

-Buenas noches Stark.- Respondió intentando no parecer alterado por su presencia.

-¿Stark? Déjate de formalismos.- Habló con esa sonrisa encantadora que estaba haciendo que John en frente suya babeara. El pobre abogado tenía en ese momento a su superhéroe favorito tan cerca que si estiraba la mano podría tocarle, a él, al mismísimo Iron Man.

-Tony, ¿qué hacemos aquí?- Preguntó James detrás en un susurro al comprender que el estúpido de su amigo le había liado una vez más para hacer alguna estupidez.

-Cenar James, pero por una pura y grata casualidad voy a poder presentarte personalmente a Steve Rogers, compañero de trabajo y también íntimo amigo mío. Steve, ya te he hablado alguna vez de James.- Respondió sin quitar su expresión de felicidad, a la que James solo pudo poner los ojos en blanco antes de estrecharle la mano a Steve.

-Señor Stark, tengo que decirle antes que nada que le admiro profundamente, sin duda alguna usted siempre ha sido para mí el mejor de los Vengadores.- Se apresuró a hablar John.

-Vaya, un admirador. Steve por favor, preséntanos.- El primer Vengador solo pudo dar un suspiro de resignación ante esa situación tan incómoda.

-Tony, este es John Dixon. John, creo que no hace falta que te diga quién es.

Después de que ambos hombres estrecharan sus manos Tony procedió a presentarle a James a John mientras Steve claramente se sonrojaba al notar la mirada de evaluación de James. Nunca antes se había encontrado con ninguno de los dos amigos de Tony, así que no tenía ni idea de si aquel hombre estaba al tanto de su ya pasada "relación".

-Bueno, después de este encuentro creo que deberíamos cenar los cuatro. ¡Camarero, un par de sillas más por favor!

-No sé si admitirán algo así.- Steve intentaba evitar a toda costa la que podría ser la peor cena de su vida, pero a pesar de todas las miradas asesinas dirigidas a Tony instándole a marcharse, él no pareció captar ninguna.

-Por favor, Steve, soy Tony Stark, ya sabes, Iron Man, un Vengador, multimillonario… ¿o es que quizá os molesto a vosotros? ¿No me estaré colando en una cena íntima?- Preguntó con una hipócrita mirada de preocupación.

-Ya tendremos en otro momento una cena a solas Steve, creo que pasar una cena con Tony Stark y su amigo James Rhodes sería muy agradable.

John por supuesto no fue consciente de las miradas asesinas de Steve que esta vez se dirigieron a él. Por su parte, James observaba el espectáculo con cierto grado de diversión.

Al momento un camarero, claramente impresionado por la presencia de Iron Man, apareció con un par de sillas que quedaron perfectamente colocadas a la mesa.

Al principio Tony se encargó de llevar la conversación sin dejar decaer el ánimo aún cuando James y Steve no hacían nada por ocultar sus caras de clara inconformidad.

-Bueno Steve, no sé si te lo había comentado, pero James también es soldado. Seguro que tenéis mucho en común. Ya sabes, amor a la patria, armas, uniformes pintorescos…

-No sabía que fueras militar. Amy me dijo que trabajabas en el gimnasio.- Salió de repente John.

-Era soldado. Estoy retirado ahora mismo.- Su respuesta fue tan tosca que John dejó el tema.

Tony sintió a James dándole un golpe en la pierna, instándole a que dejara de decir comentarios que pusieran en un aprieto al pobre Capitán América, quien estaba empezando a caerle bien. Sin embargo, ese golpe a escondidas de todos le dio una idea muy distinta a la de dejar de molestar a Steve. De hecho consiguió todo lo contrario.

Mientras John se apasionaba hablando de su último caso en el bufete, Tony pasó una de sus manos por la rodilla de Steve. Al estar mirando a John hablar para no levantar sospechas, no pudo saber si la cara de Steve cambió por el toque, pero sí pudo notar como se removía bajo su tacto.

Tras dejar caer algún comentario banal respecto a la hazaña que les estaba relatando el abogado, comenzó a hacer círculos con su dedo índice en la rodilla de Steve. Ya no tenía ni idea de que hablaba el tío en frente suya, solo podía pensar en su mano pasando por su pierna, llegando cada vez un poco más arriba en su muslo, deseando poder llevarse a Steve de allí, a su casa, a donde siempre debía haber estado y dejarse de tonterías.

En un momento, alejado de toda la conversación, su mano subió hasta tocar la entrepierna de Steve sobre el fino pantalón. Pudo sentir su ya hinchada erección y apenas tuvo unos segundos para acariciarla antes de que Steve se levantara de la mesa como un resorte.

-¿Ocurre algo?- Preguntó John al ver la reacción tan precipitada.

-No, no pasa nada. Solo necesito ir al servicio un momento.- Tony fue muy consciente de la mirada de odio que le dejó Rogers antes de dejar el salón apresuradamente. Fue entonces cuando se percató del extraño dibujo que parecía haber sobre una servilleta doblada. La tomó al instante y la extendió para descubrir lo que parecía un retrato del tío al que en ese mismo momento había empezado a odiar acérrimamente a pesar de no caerle del todo mal.

-Steve lo dibujó poco antes de que llegarais, es todo un artista.

Tony miró con odio y celos mal disimulados a esa servilleta. Steve nunca le había dibujado, al menos que él supiera.

-Lo sé, a mí también me ha hecho varios retratos, solo que con bastante menos ropa.- Ni si quiera pestañeó al soltar su mentira. Y por supuesto, la cara de John cambió radicalmente por el tono sugerente de Tony. James solo pudo llevarse una mano a la cabeza rezando por que Tony dejara allí el asunto, pero sabía que no sería así.

-Te voy a explicar una cosa John Dixon…

-Tony.- Lo llamó James intentando inútilmente que su amigo se callara.

-No sé qué pretendes con Steve, pero por tu bien deberías dejarlo.

-¿Perdón?- Habló John empezando a comprender la situación.

-Steve y yo estamos juntos, así que te agradecería que te olvidaras de él.

-Me dijo que no estaba con nadie.

Aunque llevarle la contraria al invencible Iron Man no era algo que cualquiera se plantearía hacer, John consiguió conservar cierto gesto de tranquilidad. Tony vio la decisión en su mirada y supo que solo una de sus sonadas estupideces haría que John se largara, que era lo que realmente deseaba conseguir en ese momento.

Subió la manga de su traje un poco y dejó ver su pulsera del traje de Iron Man, consiguiendo por fin que John pareciera nervioso.

-Tony te estás pasando.- Dijo James irguiéndose sobre su silla y poniendo su mano sobre el brazo amenazante de Tony.

-¿Sabes lo que es esto?- Sonrió.- Claro que lo sabes, ves la televisión. Volveré a repetírtelo.- Habló ignorando completamente a James.

-Tony, baja la mano ya.- Pidió Rhodes.

-Aléjate de Steve.

-¡Tony!- Exclamó finalmente James levantando un poco la voz.

-Esto no asunto tuyo.- Dijo Tony sin siquiera apartar la mirada de John, intentando hacerle sentir miedo para conseguir su propósito.

-No Tony, estás amenazando a un civil delante de mí. Baja el brazo ya o la noche acabará contigo en comisaría.- Hizo un poco más de presión en su agarre y finalmente consiguió que Tony dejara de amenazar al pobre abogado.

-Entonces solo tendré que buscarle cuando tú no estés delante.- Terminó razonando mirando a su amigo, para después dirigir una sonrisa de triunfo hacia John. Ciertamente, el gran Iron Man en ese momento parecía un psicópata recién salido del manicomio.

En ese segundo John se levantó de su silla totalmente pálido y se dirigió a la salida claramente apresurado por alejarse lo máximo posible de Anthony Stark.

En cuanto lo perdió de vista, Tony también se levantó de la mesa.

-¿A dónde vas ahora? En serio, te has vuelto totalmente loco. Amenazar así a un pobre hombre que solo…

-Sermones luego James. Ahora tengo que hablar con Steve.- Y acto seguido salió corriendo hacia los baños, dejando a su amigo con el ceño fruncido y muy enfado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las puertas del baño se abrieron con gran estruendo. A pesar de ello, Steve no se giró, simplemente se limitó a observar al intruso a través del espejo que tenía en frente. Acababa de lavarse la cara con agua fría para intentar serenarse, así que varias gotas le caían por el rostro hacia su cuello por erguirse a mirar.

Detrás de él, cómo no, estaba Tony, mirándole fijamente con sus ojos castaños, demandándole con su actitud que le hablara al momento. Sin embargo, él solo se giró a su izquierda para coger algo de papel y así poder secarse. El otro, entendiendo que Steve no estaba por la labor de iniciar una conversación, acabó acercándose hasta él.

-Ha sido una bonita cena.

Steve ahora sí le miró de reojo intentando hacerle entender que estaba enfadado y que no quería en ese momento hablar con él para nada. Va allí, fastidia su cena con John y para colmo le hace esas cosas debajo de la mesa con el pobre abogado delante. Tony Stark no sabía lo que era el respeto o el decoro. Pero lo que más le molestaba de todo aquello, era que al verlo entrar en el baño lo único que había querido hacer era tirársele al cuello para besarlo.

-¿Por qué has venido esta noche?

Esa era la pregunta que llevaba haciéndose toda la velada. Obviamente aquello no había sido una coincidencia y por lo tanto, su parte más positiva quería creer que Tony había ido a buscarlo para decirle todas esas cosas que nunca dijo cuando estuvieron juntos. Pero simplemente se había comportado como el multimillonario irrespetuoso que era siempre. Sinceramente pensaba que solo había ido allí para fastidiarlo un rato.

-Fue una coincidencia.

Se giró para mirarlo ya directamente con el ceño fruncido para luego intentar pasar por su lado y volver a su mesa. Escuchar mentiras era lo último que le apetecía para acabar la noche.

Sin embargo, Tony lo tomó del brazo con suficiente fuerza como para hacer que alguien como Steve Rogers se viera de repente empujado contra el lavabo. Sabía que iba a besarlo, sus ojos mirándolo fijamente y sus labios entreabiertos se lo anticipaban y le avisaban. Debía moverse, con un empujón se lo quitaría de encima. Sí, solo tenía que apartarse.

Y en cambio simplemente se odio a sí mismo y recibió el beso furioso y hambriento de la boca de aquel idiota que siempre se encargaba de fastidiarle la vida. Sintió las manos de Tony tomarle la cara, con fuerza, con miedo quizá a que cambiara de opinión y saliera corriendo de allí. Steve mientras, tan solo intentaba mantener sus manos fuera de aquel juego que estaba empezando Tony.

No pasaron muchos segundos hasta que Steve recordó en su mente qué hacía en aquel restaurante. Había ido allí a cenar con John. Estaba con él porque una relación con Tony no podía ser sana de ninguna manera. Así que, ¿qué hacía besándolo mientras John le esperaba en la mesa?

Finalmente logró darle ese empujón y consiguió que se apartara con la respiración agitada para mirarlo confuso.

-No sé qué pretendes pero John está ahí afuera y esto no está bien.- Exacto, por fin había dicho lo que tenía que decir. Ya solo tenía que conseguir que esa vocecita en su cabeza diciéndole que volviera a besarlo dejara de hablar.

-No está. Le pedí amablemente que se fuera.- Respondió apartando la vista un segundo.

Mentía, otra vez.

-¿Qué le has hecho Tony?- Esta vez ya estaba realmente enfadado.

-No le hecho nada malo. Simplemente le informé de que tú estás conmigo y que por tanto podía irse a casa y buscarse a otro.

Absurdamente se sintió conmovido al escucharle decir aquello, pero no podía permitir que Tony hiciera lo que quisiera con su vida, no tenía derecho.

-Tú y yo no tenemos nada ahora. De hecho realmente nunca lo tuvimos.

-Por Dios, ¿quieres dejar de pensar que realmente no fue nada? Hemos pasado cinco meses juntos y yo solo he podido pensar en ti desde esa estúpida semana en Portofino. Tú fuiste el que irrumpió en mi vida, la cambió completamente y luego decidió largarse. Deja de hacerte la víctima.- Replicó elevando la voz y siendo ahora él el que estaba realmente enfadado.

Steve no pudo ocultar su asombro ante la inesperada respuesta de Tony.

-Entonces realmente nunca debí ir a Portofino por ti. Perdóname por "irrumpir" en tu vida. No pretendía causar todo esto.

Ahora tenía que irse. Lo último que le faltaba era que Tony se pusiera a recriminarle todo ese tiempo juntos.

-En serio, como puedes ser tan…? ¿Es que no me entiendes? Me importas Steve. No te mentiré. Todavía no sé si estoy enamorado de ti, tampoco sé si podré llegar a quererte como tú me quieres. Pero llevo todos estos días siguiéndote como un acosador, sin dormir porque no he podido hablar contigo, y muriéndome de celos al ver que salías de repente con este tío. He venido a este restaurante a por ti. Porque no sé cómo lo has hecho pero te has vuelto necesario en mi vida.

Steve lo miró durante un instante totalmente congelado, sin saber qué decir, cómo responder a aquello. No era la promesa de amor eterno que había tenido alguna vez en sueños pero sinceramente era mucho más de lo que nunca esperó viniendo de él.

De hecho, pudo ver como un ligero sonrojo subía hasta las mejillas de Tony, que al momento apartó la mirada en actitud nerviosa, pareciendo de repente mucho menos increíble que cuando entró en ese baño. De repente era un hombre confundido pidiéndole de alguna manera que no le dejara solo.

Ya no importaba nada, qué más daba si después Tony le dejaba porque había recuperado el juicio, tenía que aprovechar ese momento de locura donde le estaba diciendo que le necesitaba.

Así que fue él esta vez quien lo besó.

Seguramente Tony se sintió realmente agradecido de no tener que seguir hablando más para intentar convencerlo. Llevaban demasiado sin besarse, por ello quizá Tony no pudo resistir bajar sus manos hasta la entrepierna de Steve haciendo que la erección que había conseguido bajar hacía apenas un momento volviera a aparecer.

Aquello se estaba volviendo demasiado intenso, así que no se sorprendió del todo cuando notó a Tony empujándolo hacia uno de los baños para cerrar la puerta de un golpe al estar dentro. Después fueron todo movimientos nerviosos e intentos de no hacer demasiado ruido por si alguien entraba.

Steve no era del tipo que se prestara a algo como tener sexo en un baño, pero tratándose de Tony, toda su moralidad y sentido común se le escapaba al momento. Así que decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto para seguir besándolo, bajando su boca por su cuello mientras aflojaba el nudo de su corbata para tener más acceso. Sentía como su pantalón era desabrochado sin ningún tipo de cuidado por unas manos increíblemente nerviosas.

-Demasiado sin vernos…- Dijo Tony en un susurro mientras Steve también desabrochaba sus pantalones para empezar a masturbarlo. Mientras, Tony introducía sus dedos en la entrada de Steve con la misma rapidez que él lo tocaba.

-Lo sé.- Y acto seguido lo empujó para que Tony quedara sentado en la taza, con su camisa a medio desabrochar y su pene totalmente erecto entre sus piernas.

Dejó caer sus pantalones por sus caderas, dejándolos tirados en el suelo junto a sus calzoncillos para luego sentarse a horcajadas encima de él. Tomó el pene de Tony con su mano para dirigirlo a su entrada y se dejó caer sobre él. Sin lubricante resultó más doloroso de lo que pensaba. A pesar de ello solo se dio un segundo para acostumbrarse a la sensación, pues al momento ya estaba subiendo y bajando sobre esa erección mientras rodeaba el cuello de Tony con sus brazos, mezclando sus respiraciones y leves jadeos que intentaban que no sonaran demasiado en aquel baño.

Sentía la mano de Tony masturbándolo mientras él solo podía dejar caer su cabeza hacia atrás sin parar de moverse sobre él. Entonces notó las manos de Tony en su cintura, instándolo a levantarse para cambiar de posición.

Ahora se encontraba mirando a la pared, con Tony dándole besos por el cuello mientras que detrás suyo volvía a introducirse en su interior. Podía sentir sus manos sujetas en su trasero ayudándole en el vaivén.

Juraría que en algún momento escuchó la puerta del servicio abrirse, seguro que quien fuera que hubiera entrado debía de haberles oído, y sin embargo, no pareció importarle a ninguno de los dos.

Cuando se empezó a sentir cerca del final, notó como la mano de Tony volvía a su erección para masturbarlo. Con ese toque finalmente acabó corriéndose entre sus dedos con un gruñido que no pudo silenciar. Al segundo, sintió a Tony irse dentro de él mientras lo mordía en la espalda para no hacer ruido a través de la camisa que ni siquiera había llegado a desabrochar del todo.

En cuanto notó a Tony salir de su interior quiso ponerse a buscar su ropa en ese pequeño cubículo para poder largarse de ese restaurante cuando antes. Seguro que les habían oído y que en cualquier momento alguien llegaría a llamarles la atención. Pero Tony, con toda la calma del mundo, volvió a besarlo.

Steve no dejó de sorprenderse. No era su estilo algo como un beso romántico después de un polvo y por ello quizá, no pudo dejar de sentirse algo emocionado por el gesto.

-Deberíamos irnos.- Habló Steve aún con cierta agitación.

-Nos marcharemos por la puerta de atrás. No creo que podamos cruzar el restaurante con estas pintas. Tienes el orgasmo pintado en tu cara aún Steve.

-No seas idiota.- Respondió ante su tono burlón. En un segundo ya tenía puestos sus pantalones y Tony se encargaba de ver que no hubiera nadie en el baño.

Salieron de allí a paso apresurado y tras ver a Tony soltar algunos billetes a gente del personal, se encontraron saliendo por la puerta trasera del restaurante. No sabía si fue porque le estaba guiando o porque el millonario se había vuelto loco, pero no le soltó la mano desde que salieran del baño hasta llegar a su coche aparcado en el parking del lugar. Por supuesto, aquella noche la pasaría en la torre Stark.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A eso de las once de la mañana, aproximadamente, Tony se despertó al sentir a Steve a su lado levantándose de la cama. Estaba terriblemente cansado de aquella noche de reencuentro, y realmente le sorprendió verlo levantándose como si hubieran pasado una noche de sueño reparador. Claro, se le olvidaba eso de que él era el Capitán América con o sin traje.

-¿Te vas?- No supo por qué, pero su voz sonó preocupada. Steve se giró ya con la ropa interior puesta.

-Sí.

-Es sábado, no trabajas.

-Ya, pero tengo una mascota que debe estar muerta de hambre ahora mismo.

-El señor Guantes…

-El mismo.

Y sonrió para después girarse a buscar sus pantalones por la habitación. Definitivamente podría pasar todas sus mañanas así, con Steve a su lado caminando desnudo por la habitación, buscando su ropa, y con la seguridad de que volvería a verlo.

Cuando lo observó con la intención de abrocharse la camisa no pudo evitar salir de la cama a pesar de su esfuerzo para tomarlo por detrás y hacerle sentarse en la cama otra vez.

-¿Qué haces?- Preguntó Steve riéndose por la actitud algo infantil de Tony, quien no dejó de abrazarlo.

-Mi proposición de que vivas aquí sigue en pie Steve.

Usar su nombre, esa era la clave. No podría negarse, no había forma. Y sin embargo silencio.

-No sé Tony…

-¿El qué no sabes? Ya te lo dije ayer, te necesito cerca y sinceramente, tu piso es una real mierda.

-Será una real mierda, pero es mi piso y le tengo un aprecio.

-¿Y a mí no me tienes aprecio?- No se reconocía, realmente ¿qué pretendía con esos argumentos? Bueno, sí, quería que Steve se quedara con él, pero realmente esa frase era bastante cursi y propia de una tía.

Aunque claramente consiguió que Steve titubeara en su negación.

-Tengo un gato y sabes que no lo dejaría.

-Mi invitación hacia ti incluía al señor Guantes, sabes que adoro a ese gato.- Ahora Steve se giró con ojos escépticos pero aún con la sonrisa divertida. Sí, estaba disfrutando de ese Tony tan distinto y a la vez tan parecido al de antes. -En serio Steve, vente a vivir conmigo.

Y entonces lo besó en el cuello, subiendo hasta su mejilla para después hacerlo girar y besarlo en los labios. No había forma de que dijera que no. Era imposible.

-Lo pensaré.- Dijo para romper el beso abruptamente.

¿Pensar? No había nada qué pensar. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan cabezota a veces? Lo observó poniéndose sus pantalones, cogió sus zapatos y le dio un último beso antes de marcharse.

Tony se dejó caer nuevamente en la cama. Seguiría durmiendo por ahora porque estaba terriblemente cansado, pero no descansaría hasta que Steve Rogers estuviera viviendo bajo su techo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No muchas horas atrás, aproximadamente cuando Tony y Steve salieron huyendo de ese restaurante olvidándose de todo, un hombre se encontraba sentado en la mesa sin saber qué hacer.

-Disculpe señor, pero sus acompañantes parece que no van a volver y vamos a cerrar en breve. ¿Le importaría que le trajera ya la cuenta?- Preguntó el camarero de la forma más educada que pudo.

James lo miró con resignación suspirando agotado. Aquella cena en ese jodido restaurante de lujo le costaría el sueldo de un mes. Porque ni Dixon, ni Rogers ni Tony habían pensado en que lo que habían cenado costaría dinero. Pero el principal culpable, cómo no, era Stark. Él había montado todo aquello y como siempre, él tenía que lidiar con los desastres que iba dejando a su paso.

_"Me las pagarás Tony…__"_

Pensó en su mente para luego buscar su cartera en el bolsillo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno, he tardado muuuuucho en subir este capítulo. Pero la vida es así, impredecible. Cuando menos te lo esperas te pones a trabajar, te enfermas, te bombardean a trabajo en clase etc…

También dije que buscaría una beta… pero me dio mucha pereza y acabé pasándoselo a una amiga que se lo leyó por hacerme el favor. Su aportación al respecto fue "muy bonito todo" y no hizo mucho más. Así que me tocó a mí releer el capítulo mil veces xD

En fin, espero que os haya gustado este capi y subiré el próximo, espero, en un par de semanas. Ya no prometo nada xDD


End file.
